


Their little hunter

by MarshmallowGirl



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bondage, Butch - Freeform, Butch/Femme, Discipline, F/F, Feeding, Femme, Gen, Infantilism, Lesbian, Pack Dynamics, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Shifters, Spanking, Werewolves, human/shifter, nonconsent, nonconsentual drug use, werewolf dynamics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:27:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24584563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshmallowGirl/pseuds/MarshmallowGirl
Summary: Mated pair, Riley and Mia, meet a hunter named EmmaRiley and Mia decide Emma is theirs.Emma doesn't agree, But really, do they need her permission?
Comments: 58
Kudos: 210





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a bit rougher then "Little Princess" and "OfRiley", more in line with "My princess" Weird things may happen, Please mind the tags.

The club was loud, as usual. The sound of techno music filled the large warehouse space while people, both human and shifter alike, mulled about, dancing in the center and talking in the little seating areas. Lights flashed to the beat, and the smell of alcohol, weed and other, more illicit drugs filled the atmosphere. Riley and her childhood friend and now, lover and mate, Mia, owned the club. Neither needed the money, as both came from a rather wealthy pack, but they liked the atmosphere. Both were fairly young; Riley just barely nineteen, and Mia, twenty one. 

The pair had been making their rounds, chatting, drinking and occasionally breaking up the fights that were bound to happen with so many bodies in the same space, though they finally were able to sit down together, off in a fairly quiet corner, Mia resting her cheek against Riley's shoulder while they both shared a bottle of cheap whiskey.

“Why are we drinking this?” Riley asked after her third shot. “It burns! We are literally drinking fire.” She glanced up, her gaze following a small, curvy blonde dressed in a pair of skin-tight black jeans and a black sweater. The woman didn’t...exactly... stand out. But, something just seemed slightly off; not only that, but she made Riley's stomach tense slightly, for some indefinable reason. “Hey, Mia...”

“Yep, already on it.” The darker woman straightened, chocolate brown eyes following the same girl. “Hunter?” she asked curiously, lifting her hand to scrub at the tight, short curls hugging her head. “She’s kinda cute though.” Mia paused, “Really cute, that whole...”

“It don’t look right...” Riley nodded, smirking at Mia before her brow knitted. “We haven’t had problems with hunters for years; shit, not since mom was a kid." She gave a passing couple a quick upnod before slipping out of the bench, holding her hand out to tug Mia up onto her feet. “Keep yer claws in.” Riley warned. “We’re just watchin'.” 

“Bossy ass.” Mia straightened, smoothing down the dark red polo before she followed after, tilting her head to watch Riley's ass in the baggy black jeans. “Are you really wearin’ fuckin’ dinosaur underwear, Riley?” 

“Fuck yeah, I am.” Riley smirked over her shoulder, then turned to watch the little hunter.  
**

Emma kept the little silver knife in her hand, the blade tucked in her palm as she watched the crowd. Shifters were 'out of the forest now'. They’d been out since before she was born; Bea was also taught to hate them since birth, and had passed that ideology along to Emma. Bea, Emma's mother, had been a hunter, and her mother before them, possibly even more generations back. And now that her mom was gone, Emma had to pick up the slack. It was her mother's dying wish. Well, that and “Stop being a fucking dyke,” but..hunting shifters was easier. 

She moved slowly, keeping her body loose, even offering a flirty smile and rubbing against those who’d attempt to dance with her. Though she felt eyes on her she couldn’t...quite figure out where they were coming from until she spotted Them. A tall, curvy black woman with short cropped hair, dark polo and almost skin tight black jeans, her head tilted up to talk to a muscled, pale woman with dark, almost black hair up in a ponytail to show the shaved sides, baggy skater jeans and white men's undershirt. Both were staring straight at Emma.

...shit...

Emma turned, squeezing the knife just a little harder and biting back a cry as the sharp blade bit into her palm. She smiled up at a tall man about her age, hiding the wince. “Hey, baby...” she purred, "Buy me a drink?”  
**

“Can you smell it?” Mia asked. “I smell her almost as strong as I smell you.” Mia reached out, gripping Riley's hand. “Dude...” She muttered. “She’s bleeding...”

“Mmhm.” Riley moved forward, weaving through the crowd while her bright green eyes stayed glued to the girl, who was now flirting with Jake, a tall werewolf with a happy grin and a heart of gold. “She’s also ‘bout to shank Jake.” Riley moved closer to Emma, tugging Mia with her. “I smell her too. She’s got silver on her."

“She’s a hunter, dumbass, of course she has silver.” Mia rolled her eyes, following the pair, Emma's hand tucked in Jake's elbow as they went to the bar to order drinks. Mia turned slightly. “Can’t do shit about it ‘til she makes a move though, but then she’s ours.” 

And...Emma did make a move. As Jake turned away to say something to the bar tender, Emma pulled a vial out of her pocket, uncorking it and dumping it into Jake's beer. That was enough to send both Riley and Mia to the bar, Riley tucking herself between the pair. 

“Hey, cutie...what’s that you put in our dude's drink?” Riley purred, reaching out to tuck a strand of hair away from Emma's face, though Emma jerked away. Riley resisted the urge to grab a handful of that hair, at least for now, watching out of the corner of her eye as Mia grabbed the beer and leaned towards Jake. Jake raised his brows, but shook his head and wandered off. No way was he gonna fuck with the Alpha and Delta of the Petrova Pack. 

“Shit, lil hunter.” Mia said, sidling behind Emma as the girl started to back away. “You got balls, gotta respect that." Mia reached out, grabbing the hand that held the knife. “Also, you’re bleedin’ all over my floor, the fuck?”

Emma tried to twist away, but Riley grabbed her around the waist while Mia grabbed her wrist, squeezing just under her thumb. “She will break your fuckin’ hand, lil hunter, let the knife go." Riley ordered sternly.

“Eat...a...dick.” Emma gasped out, kicking back and earning a soft grunt from her captor before she was grabbed around the throat, that hand pinning her back against the bar. Emma felt dizzy with fear as she struggled, of course no match for two high dominance shifters. And, soon enough her hand opened, the knife clattering to the ground.

“Shit, she’s gonna need stitches.” Mia said, annoyed. “Girl, you move this hand again I’mma smack the shit out of you.” Emma stilled, mostly more out of shock than anything, twisting to give a scowl when she felt a rag wrapped around her hand. 

“She’s gonna need a lotta shit, she smells like she’s lived off fuckin’ fake sugar and meth her whole life...” Riley mused, chuckling at the little growl from Emma. “Here’s what’s gonna happen, little hunter,” Riley said conversationally as she let go of Emma's throat, moving in front of the blonde. Mia, meanwhile kept holding the injured hand. “Us three, we’re gonna calmly walk out of the club, get in my truck ’n my girl and I are gonna fix your shit."

“No, I’m...I’ll just...I won’t come back.” Emma said quickly, jerking her hand away; and this time Mia lashed out, pulling Emma closer, dark hand grabbing her jaw while Riley moved to take the injured palm, wrapping a napkin around it for now.

“Humans are really fuckin’ stupid.” Mia said softly. “Especially hunters. You really gonna square up to two chicks who could literally break every bone in your body like a chicken wing?” Chocolate brown gaze now held amusement. “No one is even gonna look your way, ‘lil hunter.”

“Fuck. You.” Emma breathed, though she didn't fight when Mia spun her around, twisting an arm behind her, her voice going loud, so it just looked like they were kicking her out of the club.

“Yeah, yeah. Don’t come back.” 

Riley and Mia flanked her as they walked to the parking lot, both looking over the blonde's head as Mia let Emma's arm go. There was a cheerful “beep beep* of the locks on the shiny black SUV before Riley opened the door; waiting a few heartbeats, then giving Mia an “I told you” look when Emma spun and started running the other direction.

“Really?” Mia asked drily, watching the blonde as she ran full tilt across the parking lot.

“Yep, She’s gonna be fun. We should keep her.” Riley flashed a roguish grin as she chased after.

“Lemme go! Help!” Emma shrieked, her legs flying up and out as she was captured around the waist and dragged back towards the SUV. “There are FUCKING laws against shifter human violence! I’ll have your furry ass put down, I swear to god!” It was, of course, no use, and soon Riley had Emma tucked in her lap, wrists captured and arms folded at her chest. 

“It’s shifter law to beat the fuck out of hunters who try to kill us. You’re lucky we think you’re cute enough to keep. Hope you like cages, princess.” Mia said as she started the engine and drove off. “Riley and I were talkin’ bout getting a pet. I mean, we were gonna get like, a cat or something...but…"

Riley chuckled into Emma's ear. “Could get her cat ears, maybe a ‘lil bell to go around her neck.” She shook her head. “Nuh huh, lil hunter! No kicking.” Riley warned as Emma twisted, and...then Riley just ignored her efforts, pinning Emma easily to her chest and raising her voice above the shrieking. “Seriously though, she has something in her. She smells...off.”

“Amphetamines. They get them from some military thing. Poor girl probably hasn’t slept in a week. Her heart is goin’ at least one fifty. Yer mom's right, I really hope that law comes to pass that all humans need a shifter guardian.” Mia winced at a particularly loud shriek. “Gonna text Anna, I think she can get us one of those like...cage bed thingies, with the windows and stuff, can flush the ‘lil hunter out over a few days." Mia glanced in the rear view mirror just as Emma arched, letting out a particularly loud shrieking curse. "Girl, you tell me to eat a dick one. More. time.” Mia warned.

“Eat...A...” Emma couldn’t say any more, because there were fingers in her mouth, pressing against her tongue. 

“Yeah, you’re gonna shut up now.” Riley said cheerfully. “We’re about twenty minutes out, and if Mia here goes into a rage we ain’t goin’ nowhere til your ass is beat. It’s like three in the morning, we don’t got time for that shit.”

Riley and Mia quietly chattered during the drive, though every time Emma attempted to say something, Riley just pressed down on her tongue or slid her fingers further back into Emma's throat. Her other arm kept the blonde pinned to her chest, long fingers wrapped around both of the hunter's wrists.

Mia drove into the compound while Riley made little soothing shushing noises at the terrified girl in her lap, the gate closing silently behind the vehicle as they drove up the winding driveway. Though those fingers were still in Emma's mouth, she stopped struggling and started to nervously chew, her head swiveling towards the window to try to see through the inky darkness. “I’m gonna take my fingers out of your mouth now, baby. You start screamin’ again and I’m gonna stick something right back in there.” Riley warned, slowly pulling her fingers out and wiping the drool off on her jeans.

Emma didn’t scream, she twisted around. “Look, I won’t tell anyone! Just...drop me off outside the gate thing,” she demanded as Mia drove up to the massive garage, her jaw tensing when both Mia and Riley snickered at her demands.

“We’re at least twenty miles outside the city.” Mia pointed out, shutting the engine down. “And you pissed yourself. Do you really wanna walk twenty miles in piss soaked jeans?” Mia turned, a gleam of white showing in the dark as she flashed a smirk before opening the doors, pulling the back door open and stepping away as Riley hopped out. “C’mon, ‘lil hunter. We ain’t gonna hurt ya.” Mia coaxed. 

Emma just shook her head, scooting further back. “You’re fucking ~werewolves~.” she snapped, her face red because, yep...she had totally peed herself. She pressed herself against the door furthest from the open one, glaring at the amused faces staring back at her, lifting her legs up to grab her phone from her boot. “I’m leaving.” she said with a firm nod.

Riley crossed her arms over her chest, quirking a brow. “Okay, then leave.” she said with a shrug. “Tell ya what, we’ll give you a head start.” She smirked a little, watching as the blonde groped for the door handle, pushing the door open and sliding out with a little grunt. Riley smirked at Mia, “Give her like twenty seconds.” she whispered, nodding her head towards the back of the vehicle. 

Emma darted towards what she had hoped the gate was, frantically dialing on her phone. Though she really had no one to call, she let out a cry when the phone slipped from her hand, only to thud against a hard body before she was airborne again, her stomach pressed against a hard shoulder. “LEMME GO I WILL MURDER YOU ALL!” Emma shrieked, kicking her legs and pounding her fists against her captor's back, the threat cut off with a loud, irritated shriek as a hand landed hard on her ass.

“She’s kinda shitty at this...” Mia muttered, watching her mate with amusement as she manhandled the human. Mia bent, snagging the phone as they made their way towards the house. “She’s also really fuckin’ loud, jesus.” Tucking the phone in her pocket, Mia scanned her hand, pushing open the door.

“Yes, thank you. She’s also punching my kidneys.” Riley muttered, pushing open the door with her free hand and sweeping her gaze around the kitchen while Mia moved to turn a light on. Riley bent, depositing the shrieking Emma on the counter and grabbing her jaw. “Shut. Up.” she demanded firmly, nodding in satisfaction when Emma stopped shrieking obscenities. Riley started working on her jeans, smacking away the girl's hands when she started to protest again. “You’re gonna get a fuckin’ rash, human. Calm down!"

While Riley worked on the tight black jeans, Mia had found a first aid kit, taking Emma's hand and unwrapping the towel to study the slashed palm. “I figure we can take her to the infirmary, load her up with a banana bag or somethin’ to flush out the drugs.” Mia paused a moment when Emma let out a little whimper. “It don’t need stitches, babe.” she promised gently, quickly swabbing the palm with antibacterial liquid and wrapping a bandage around it. 

“Fuck you.” Emma muttered, her head low, tears of fear and frustration pooling in her eyes. She shivered when her jeans were peeled down, the wet pink panties following after. Emma didn’t even bother pushing their hands away; it felt too good to get the soaked jeans off.

“Uh, Mia, come here.” Riley demanded softly, staring down at their captive's pale legs, criss-crossed with what looked like knife marks, some healing, but some still fresh and angry looking. 

Mia returned to Riley's side, slurping from a juice bottle, though her dark brows rose slightly. “Holy shit...” she muttered, leaning to set the bottle down. “Did you do this, ‘lil hunter?” Mia glanced up into Emmas red face, shaking her head at the soft “Fuck off” that came from her mouth. 

“No.” Riley said softly; “See the pattern, these couldn’t be self inflicted, the angle is all wrong. I’d say maybe a sex thing.” She glanced up, catching the leg that kicked out and pushing it up towards Emma's chest, making the girl fall backwards against the marbled wall. Mia, as if in synch, reached out to cushion Emma's head from the marble. “But I don’t think it’s a sex thing, is it, baby?” Riley asked softly once she had her pinned. Riley was furious, though she had no clue why, but the thought of someone one hurting ~her~ human...only she and Mia were allowed that, which confused her even more since they'd just met.

“Calm the fuck down, Riles.” Mia said with a shake of her head. “We’ll get her set up n’ figure this shit out. C’mere, lil hunter.” Mia reached out, ignoring the soft growl from Emma as she scooped her up. “I got her phone, we’ll go through it.” She caught Emma's hand as it swung forward, twisting it behind her back and pressing the girl closer to her chest as she chattered on to her mate, the pair walking through the dark hallways, easily subduing the squirming Emma. 

“Please don’t eat me!” Emma cried out as they opened a door on the side, switching on the lights. Emma squinted, glancing around what looked vaguely like a hospital room. She stopped squirming, her breaths coming in loud, panicked gasps. “Kill me quickly...Don’t...don’t dr...” She jerked when Mia shifted her from her arms to a bed, both Riley and Mia trapping her in. Shaking, Emma started to scream, pushing against them both as terror replaced the anger. 

Shit.” Riley reached out. “Eat you? We ain’t gonna...” Riley jerked, getting a fist to the jaw, her eyebrows rocketing up in surprise before she picked Emma up by the armpits, settling on the cot with the frantic human in her lap. “Stop.” Riley commanded softly, grabbing the girl's arms and crossing them over her chest. Riley glanced up as Mia turned away, making her way to a cupboard. “Hey, hey..we’re not gonna hurt you.” Riley winced, getting a heel to the thigh. “Girl...” She growled softly, in one fluid movement flipping the blonde over and across her lap, landing a stinging swat to her ass. “Knock it off!” she demanded.

Emma couldn’t help it. Fight or flight had once again kicked in, and since she couldn’t flee, she was fighting, though she was no match for the woman that held her. She’d heard stories from her foster parents about how her mom got eaten by shifters after a lengthy torture that, according to them, was nothing like the “punishments” she received, and then she was staring at blue sheets, the slap to her ass startling her silent for a moment. Did...Did she just get spanked? Emma twisted, attempting to stare behind her, but the tangle of fingers in her hair prevented that, and then a sharp pinch was felt at her hip. “What was that?” she whimpered.

“Lorazepam.” Mia patted Emma on her upturned bottom, recapping and tossing the needle in the sharps container. “Just enough to put ya to sleep." Mia busied herself with grabbing a saline bag. “Really should do a full blood workup, but ‘til your ‘lil butt is calmed the fuck down…” Mia smirked. “Should take about ten minutes.” Mia leaned forward, carding her hands through Riley's short, dark hair. “So, we doin’ this, baby?” she asked with a raised brow. “Humans are a lot of fuckin’ responsibility, specially abducted humans...also it’s kinda illegal.”

Riley laughed. “Please can we keep her? I promise to take her potty and clean up her messes.” Riley's voice was lilted with playful sarcasm as she helped the groggy girl to the pillow while her mate set up the IV stand, shushing the soft whimper as she peeled off the sweater, frowning at the marks criss-crossing her body. “Mia...” Riley muttered, glancing up at the darker woman. “I don’t know what kinda shit she had goin’ down but we ain’t letting her go back to whatever it was.” Riley stood, smoothing Emma's arms down into the restraints. 

“You don’t think we’re gonna need to beat her ass to keep her in line?” Mia asked, raising a brow before moving to one of Emma's arms. She worked quickly, swabbing her arm down and sliding the IV into the vein before starting up the fluids. “Pretty sure she’s gonna need a ‘lil more than a firm hand, Riles...” Mia glanced up then, noticing the welts across the girl's stomach and shoulders. “Jesus, but..nothing like that!"

Riley nodded, pulling a blanket over Emma and switching the lights on low. “Yeah, exactly.” she muttered, shaking her head. “I dunno what kinda shit she’s been…” Riley trailed off, shaking her head and nodding towards the little couch in the corner, waiting for the pair to settle in; Mia's legs flung over Riley's as they went through her wallet and phone. “Emmaline Woodford, eighteen.” Riley said, pulling out the state ID. “Ten dollars cash...” 

Mia nodded, sorting through her phone. “A few people in her phone...weirdly not a lot. I think we got more people livin’ here then she’s got in her c...” Mia trailed off. “Hey, I got something...” She started to read off the texts.

Jennifer: U going 2 shifter club?  
Emma: Yes  
Jennifer U better hurt 1  
Emma: K

“Wow” Riley rolled her eyes, tossing the wallet nearby. “That was really super helpful.” She scooted closer to Mia, both of them almost simultaneously pulling the lever that popped the foot rest out. “Figure we’ll sleep here with her tonight, get her set up tomorrow. What the fuck do humans even like...eat?”

“Kale?” Mia asked with a shrug. Stretching and yawning, she rested her cheek on Riley's shoulder. “And like...I don’t know...pasta?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: force  
> Tw: pee

Emma curled her legs up, nosing into the warm, cotton candy scented pillow under her. She briefly thought of attempting to crawl out of the warm slumber, but decided against it, the soft chatter above her head just relaxing her a little bit more. At least until she felt her ‘pillow’ shift. Emma made a soft, confused noise, parting her lids just enough to see the white shirt under her cheek.

“The fuck?” 

With a confused little whine the blonde jerked herself up, shying away from the other pair of hands that firmly gripped her arms, though Mia wound her own arms around Emma's waist, pinning the other girl to her lap with a soft “Calm down, you’re fine.”

“Yer gonna fuck up that IV needle if you keep squirmin,” Riley warned, tucking the blanket more firmly around the bundle in her mate’s arms, effectively pinning all Emma’s limbs in place. Although Emma had stopped struggling, she was swiveling her head from Mia to Riley, a frightened, confused look on her face. Riley couldn’t help but grin a little. Watching Mia cuddling the frightened human like a cub sent all kinds of confusing signals to her brain; the most being “must protect and provide” like most Alphas. “There you go, babe, nice and quiet, see...” Riley soothed, swinging her leg over the cot.

Mia continued to make soothing noises, flicking her gaze up towards Riley as the other woman rose to her feet. “When’s Blaine supposed to get here? She needs a shower, Riles; her hair is nasty as shit.” Mia ignored the indignant squeak from Emma, though when she started to squirm again Mia landed a sharp, warning swat to Emma’s flank. 

“People will be looking for me… Lots of people,” Emma warned, though she didn’t move again, mostly because she didn’t wanna get smacked, though it was humiliating more than it hurt. But also, a small part of her was comfortable; she felt oddly safe, something she’d not felt in a good sixteen years. Twisting her head around, she watched the woman called Riley putter around the room on bare feet, finding a cup and a straw and filling the cup with water before returning to slide back onto the cot.

“Like, twenty minutes.” Riley answered, giving Emma a bemused look. “Yeah?” she asked, leaning forward to collect the bundle from Mia’s lap, settling it on her own, carefully arranging limbs. Riley raised her brow when a bruised, pink leg shot out to kick the hand holding the cup, but Mia was quicker, grabbing that leg and bending it back, folding Emma’s thigh to her torso and once again pinning her. 

“We don’t kick, human.” Mia chastised. “You’re five seconds from gettin’ your ass beat, and that’s gonna suck before gettin’ a workup, so I suggest you calm down.” She waited a few heartbeats, staring down at Emma before letting her leg go with another warning pat to her thigh. 

Riley watched Mia settle back crosslegged on the cot, their knees touching, a goofy little grin on her face before she presented the straw to their human’s lips. “Anyways, yeah. Like twenty minutes. Sky got all of her info because he’s a fuckin’ genius, so they’re gonna...” Riley paused, glancing down at Emma. “Generally, when someone puts a straw to your mouth, you’re supposed to suck on it...” 

“You can suck on my entire asshole.” Emma said sweetly, turning her head away; but Riley had her chin, turning it back towards the straw, and each time she moved to jerk her head, those blunt-nailed fingertips just dug a bit harder into Emma’s cheeks. 

“That mouth...” Mia muttered, amused. But she took the cup from Riley. “Emma, shit’s gonna be a lot easier on you if you just do what we tell ya to do,” she warned, presenting the straw. “Drink. It’s just water.” She watched as those plump lips puckered, Emma's head shaking as much as it could in Riley’s grip. 

“You got two choices, baby.” Riley warned, though she let Emma’s chin go. “Drink the fucking water, or I’ll find a syringe and squirt it down your throat. Quit fighting us; you won’t win.” She waited a few heartbeats, tilted sideways to watch Emma carefully take the straw and suck in water. “Good girl.” she praised lightly. 

And then Emma spit, water hitting Riley’s cheek and ear. 

“Riles...” Mias voice was slightly choked as she tried not to laugh, though she did pull Emma back into her lap, pinning the girl’s legs with one of her own. “Chill, baby. She’s probably freaked out.”

“Mm...” Riley locked eyes with Emma, slowly wiping her cheek before climbing off the cot again. “Where’s the syringes? The ones we use to help pups with their meds?” 

“Center cupboard, middle shelf.” Mia clapped a hand over Emma's mouth as the blonde started to screech again. “It's just water. Riley, give her time.”

Riley grabbed the large syringe, ripping the plastic open with her teeth before filling another cup of water. “I told her to drink.” Riley said calmly, obviously not used to someone not doing what she said to. Even Mia bared her neck for Riley. The woman turned, padding the short distance to where Mia had Emma, towering over both of them. “She’s gonna fuckin’ learn real quick, or her life is gonna really suck.” Riley intoned, reaching out to tangle her hands at the base of Emma's hair.

Mia rolled her eyes, but moved her hand, petting Emma's cheek. “Open your mouth, princess,” she soothed softly. “C’mon..open for mama...” Mia paused, a shocked look crossing her face as her eyes met Riley’s.

Riley raised her brows slightly, but grabbed Emma's chin again, digging her fingertips in the hollow of her cheeks until Emma had to open her mouth. She slipped the syringe in, slowly pushing the plunger, knowing their little captive had no choice but to swallow or choke, finally pulling the syringe out and using the end of the blanket to wipe the now crying girl's mouth. “It ain’t that hard, ‘lil hunter. Stop bein’ such a brat. We are at least five times stronger than you; you’ll do what we say eventually.”

The door swung open, a tall, dark man ambling in followed by a slender, pale blonde. “Ah, I see the felons are getting acquainted with their new pet!” the blonde chimed, sweeping further in and dancing away from the swat coming from Blaine. 

“Heya, dollface.” Blaine said with a gentle smile, giving Sky a warning look and pointing to the couch. “We’re just gonna run a couple tests ‘n give you some medicine, nothing to be afraid of.” 

“I’m here against my will.” Emma stated. “They drugged me, and...put needles in me. And she...” Emma pointed at Riley “...Forced liquid inside my mouth. I’ll have you all arrested.”

The room was quiet for a moment except for the sound of Sky’s laptop opening. “So anyways!” he said, breaking the silence. “It seems like she doesn’t have much medical info. Not up to date on her shots, surprise surprise...” 

“Eat a dick.” Emma snapped. 

“Already did!” Sky responded brightly, clicking through the files. “No known allergies, O neg blood type...father unknown, mother gave her parental rights to--” 

“My mother was eaten by furry fucks.” Emma snapped, glaring at the man on the couch.

“Like, EATEN or eaten out?....Coz she’s alive...” Sky said, glancing up with a confused look on his face. “I looked her up on facebook. Beatrice Woodford?”

Riley frowned, sitting back on the cot and pressing herself closer to Mia, effectively trapping Emma between them. “Maybe it’s another Beatrice?” She was rubbing gentle circles on Emma's arm as she talked. “I mean, Woodford is a pretty popular last name. Beatrice...probably not for a couple decades but...”

“Okay, guys, we’re gonna get the ‘lil human’s workup and figure out how to flush out her system, though it seems like whatever y’all did last night got most of it, at least from what I’m scenting,” Blaine interrupted before Emma got too agitated. “We can finish this conversation after.” He had already pulled out the items needed for the blood draw. “Y’all know it’s gonna take a day to send stuff to the lab, right?” Blaine paused, meeting Emma’s eyes. “Can you pee for us, dollface?”

Emma just...stared, as if Blaine had asked her to grow a new head. “Pee for you?” she asked finally. She had stopped squirming between Riley and Mia; it was sort of useless and every time she got an inch away, one of them would just tug her back. “You actually think I’m gonna like be com...com…”

“Complacent.” Riley prompted. 

“Fuck you.” Emma snapped, jerking again. The fact that she ~did~ have to pee just pissed her off more, raising the hand not holding the IV, she pushed her hair back from her face. “Just, let me go, or kill me or I don’t know, eat me or something.”

“Oh, babygirl, we’re gonna eat you, don’t you worry. We just gotta get you healthy first.” Mia leered, sliding her hand down to grip one of Emma's thighs suggestively, chuckling at the angry yelp coming from Emma's mouth. 

“Cath her. We have the supplies,” Riley said coldly, pulling Emma into her own lap again while Mia stood to check the bag dangling from the IV post. “See, the thing is, little hunter. You’re gonna give us what we want, or we’re gonna take it from you. I’d say the whole “You’ll think twice before wanderin’ into a shifter bar and tryin’ to shank us” thing, but, since you’ll never have the chance to do that again...” Riley trailed off, gripping her jaw. “So, two choices, baby. Either be a good girl and let Daddy and Mama take you to the bathroom. Or, get strapped to the bed again so the doctor can stick a tube into your bladder.”

“Lemme take out her IV first though. I think she’s good for now.” Mia moved towards Emma's hand, taking the gauze and bandages from Blaine. “I know you gotta pee, Em. You’ve had two bags of saline along with the banana bag,” Mia chastised while she worked. The shunt was quickly pulled out, Emma's hand wrapped in a purple bandage before being tucked back into the blanket. 

“Fine!” Emma snapped, kicking her legs out of the blanket. “Gimme my clothes first; I’m not walkin’ around this fuckin’ place naked!” She wiggled, attempting to get out of Riley's hold, letting out another startled sound when, instead of being put down, she was lifted again, still bundled in the blanket. 

“Put. Me. DOWN!” Emma demanded. “I can walk!” But, instead of being put down she was shifted, an arm going under her legs, her hands immobilized at her sides by the blanket. 

“We’ll be right back, guys.” Mia said cheerfully, snagging the specimen cup and wipes from Blaine. “I’m gonna run to our room and grab her one of our shirts ‘til we get some clothes in for her,” Mia said to Riley, once they made it to the bathroom. She set the cup down, swinging her gaze to Emma as Riley sat her to her feet, watching her try to struggle out of the blanket burrito. “Jesus, Riles, help her before she falls over and cracks her fuckin’ head.” 

Riley snickered softly, rolling her eyes. “God, prolly should tell the pack we have a new member, so they don’t think the place has been run over by rabid coked out squirrels.” Riley reached out, untwisting the blanket from Emma and nodding towards the toilet. “So what’s with all the marks?” she asked once Mia had drifted out, snagging the cup and twisting off the top before handing it to Emma. 

“Fuck off.” was Emma's reply as she stood by the toilet, crossing her arms over her bare chest, The blonde's face flamed when she noticed right where Riley’s gaze landed, turning her body away. “Are you just gonna like, stand there? That's gross, and creepy!” Emma waited a few heartbeats before she reached for the cup that was handed to her, her stomach tensing at the soft chuckle. She turned, flopping down on the toilet. “Get out!” she demanded impatiently.

“No.” came Riley’s simple reply. Instead she leaned against the counter, crossing her arms over her own chest as she watched Emma, her lips quirking slightly. She wasn’t sure why, but she was fully enjoying herself, like a cat playing with a mouse. A very loud, angry mouse. “Who hurt you?” she asked again.

“You and your fuzzy-assed friend.” Emma muttered, squirming. “Could you at least turn your head? I can’t go with you watching.” 

“Mate.” Riley corrected. “Girlfriend, wife...as in, we’re together. Fucking. We’re gaaaaaaayyyy,” Riley singsonged. Moving forward she squatted in front of Emma, placing her hands on the other girl’s knees and pushing them open. Snatching the cup from Emma's hand, she held it between the girl’s legs. “And you can’t piss in a fucking cup if you’re sitting there like you’re waiting for a fuckin’ bus. Neither of us hurt you, little hunter, yet. Keep fuckin’ mouthing off and your ass is gonna be sore as hell though. Pee.” 

Emma gasped, squirming and attempting to close her legs, though Riley hooked her hands behind the blonde's knees, pulling her forward before jamming herself between them, those almost glowing green eyes meeting hazel. “I can’t!” she whined, tears falling down her cheeks. “It’s gross! Go away!” 

Riley’s brow ticked up just slightly. “Lean forward.” she demanded, using her free hand to press Emma's shoulder. “Daddy’ll help you potty.” She couldn’t help but grin as heat pooled in her stomach while she commanded their rebellious new pet. Expecting the resistance, Riley just continued to push until Emma's forehead was pressed against hers, the little protesting growls escaping even as some urine managed to splash into the cup. “See?” Riley said softly, sliding her hand down to press against Emma's stomach. “There you go, princess, good girl.” she praised once the stream started.

Emma just closed her eyes, her shoulders slumping in humiliated defeat while the cup was filled, a curious sort of emptiness filling her when RIley stood, capping the cup. But Emma quickly wiped herself as Riley washed her hands, nodding and following suit just as the door opened. 

“See, told you.” Mia said with a grin, nodding towards the cup, a dark blue t shirt draped over her shoulder. “Anna gave ya a pair of her leggings. She’s got the parts for the bed too, Riles.” Mia said, tilting her head up to receive the kiss Riley dropped to her lips. Before she made her way to Emma, she shook out the shirt, dropping it over the blonde’s head, then squatting down. “Step in, babe.” she ordered, holding the leggings open.

Emma briefly considered kicking Mia in the face, but it was as if the darker woman knew exactly what she was thinking, because as soon as she lifted her leg her calf was grabbed, sending the blonde forward and making her grab Mia’s shoulders while the other woman worked the leggings up Emma’s body.

“If you woulda followed through with that, little girl...” Mia said lightly, rising and smoothing the fabric over Emma's stomach, carefully studying the bruises. “...You woulda lost the use of your legs for a long, long time.” 

The trio made it through the door, Mia holding Emma's hand lest she dart off, though it was only a few yards back into the clinic. The sample was put on the table. Blaine had already set up what he needed to take Emma's blood, and Sky was typing away on the computer as Mia and RIley had their new pet settled back on the cot.

“Seriously guys.” Sky said, his voice confused. “It’s like, she has hardly any medical records. She’s got her ninth grade physical, and her fifth grade one too, but both citing religious exemptions for her shots, which makes no sense because humans have a metric fuckton of diseases. Like...they’re fragile as shit…”

“Can still wear silver, furry.” Emma snapped, growling softly at the chuckle behind her. She watched Blaine nervously as he came closer. “I don’t want my blood drawn.” She attempted to scramble back, but was met with a muscled wall, once again those arms wrapping around her waist to pin her to the cot while Mia forced her arm across her lap, both women making soft shushing noises.

“Don’t tense. It’ll go worse for you.” Blaine said gently, swabbing the area. “Riley hates needles too.” Blaine said in a stage whisper. “It’s one of the reasons she ain’t workin’ on bein’ a doctor like Mia. Mia has to hold her down for each stick...here we go...” Blaine just continued to talk as he slipped the needle in, expertly finding a vein and letting the blood flow into the tubing. 

“Yeah, thanks for ruining my reputation.” Riley snarked, rolling her eyes even as she ran gentle circles over Emma's belly, her chin resting on the top of the girl’s head. “Mia can do the question portion of this ‘lil physical once you get the results back.”

Blaine chuckled, nodding as he put the blood and urine samples into a small white box. “Yep, she seems...fairly healthy though. Rest and some decent nutrients and she’ll be fine.” Blaine paused, watching Sky as he hefted himself from the couch and shut the laptop. “So, is this gonna be a catch-and-release thing, or?”

“Or.” Riley said firmly. She glanced down at Mia right as the other woman looked up at her, feeling Mia’s emotions through their bond. 

Sky hesitated. “It’s...not unheard of, I mean, keeping humans. You know? Usually they’re willing, but…”

“I’m not willing.” Emma snapped. “I want my phone and I want to go home.”

“We can draw up legal papers.” Riley said with a shrug. “Pretty sure there’s footage of her dumping something in Jake's drink and trying to stab Mia. Put her on house arrest at least.”

“Fuck...mmmph.” Emma's head was pushed back, fingers once again shoved in her mouth to press against her tongue, cutting off what she was going to say next.

Blaine shook his head, but wandered out, Sky not far behind, while Mia slipped off the cot. “I dunno bout y’all, but ~I~ need a shower, so we’re taking a shower. Lunch is in an hour, ‘n I just got a text sayin’ some of our shit came in,” Mia said. “Will said he’d clean up in here.”

“How much do you gotta pay the little shit?” Riley asked, stepping back and wiping her hand on her jeans, pushing the door open and gesturing for Emma to take her hand.

“I’m not gonna tell his mom I caught him behind the shed with a ‘40 and a joint,” Mia said with a smirk, watching Emma slip off the cot and attempt to skirt around Riley. Of course Riley was having none of it, snagging the blonde and lifting her easily under her legs, resting Emma on her hip. “If you woulda just taken her hand,” Mia said with a shake of her head. “You coulda walked.”


	3. Chapter 3

Mia grabbed the box as they walked through the hallway and the massive atrium. “Amazon Prime, baby,” she said with a smirk. “Hopefully this is clothes, otherwise yer just gonna have to run around naked.” She gave the squirming blonde a wiggle of dark brows as they headed for the stairs, reaching up to steady Emma, who had stilled and stiffened, her hands coming to grip Riley’s shirt. “She ain’t gonna drop ya, little human. She hefts me around all the time an’ she’s only dropped me twice.”

“That’s coz you were bein’ a little brat and tryin’ to fight me.” Riley pointed out with a snicker, though she tightened her arms a little more securely around the girl. Making it to the landing point, she sat Emma down with a pat on the butt. “Third door to the left.” she instructed, pausing a moment and giving Mia a side eye when she slowly stepped towards the stairs in case Emma made a run for it. Turning her head a little, Riley smirked and stuck her tongue out at her mate as Emma started forward, the pair following after.

Emma thought about twisting away, she really did. But...she felt gross and sticky and a shower did sound nice. So instead, she gingerly made her way towards the door, the pair following behind her. Emma jumped when she saw Mia’s hand reach out to twist the handle, pushing the door to the little apartment open, and another warm hand gently nudging her through. 

“Bedroom’s on the right. Bathroom through there.” Riley said, shutting the door behind them and twisting the lock. 

Emma made a “hm” sound, sweeping her gaze through the living room, noting the dark green overstuffed couch and the matching round lounger that reminded her of a cushioned bird's nest. Pale blue carpet and white walls covered in art and photographs; a large TV dominating one wall were what she noticed most. “Y’all don’t have a kitchen?” she asked curiously.

“Nah.” Mia took Emma's arm, the other arm still occupied by the box. “We all kinda share a kitchen. Riles, we should prolly just get lunch sent up today.” Mia said as she tugged Emma into the bedroom, tossing the box on the bed. “Let the human get settled in.” She ripped the box open easily. “Ahh, yes, clothes.” Mia grinned, rooting through them.

“I’m not staying.” Emma said firmly, eyeing the soft, pastel colored fabrics that kept coming out of the box. 

Riley was already in the closet, rooting for clean clothes for herself and Mia, pulling down a white men's tank top and studying it carefully. “Fuckin’ Hell, Mia, stop stretchin’ out my shirts with your big ass titties.” she bitched lightly, rolling her eyes but tossing the top on the bed. “Sweats or boxers? We’ll all do the pajama thing today, not like we gotta go anywhere,” She mused, pulling out a long, soft blue shirt. “Actually, wear them cute boyshorts, your ass looks hot as shit in ‘em.” 

“They smell like you, asshole.” Mia laughed, selecting a soft pink nightshirt with abnormally long arms and a pair of matching boyshort type panties, before making her way to the dresser with the rest of their new human’s folded clothes. She gave Emma, who was just standing by the door looking lost and a little uncomfortable, a little wink. “Not my fault you got tiny ass tits.” Tucking the clothes away, she pulled out a pair of dark green boyshorts, tossing them on the bed beside the tops and Riley's grey sweats. 

“A B cup ain’t tiny.” Riley made her way over to Emma as she and her mate goaded each other, nudging her arms. “Lift your arms up, babe.” she ordered absentmindedly. “But you know I love those big ass Ds.” she called over her shoulder, turning her head back to blink down at Emma. “Hey...girl, you turn deaf on me? Lift your arms so I can getcha undressed.”

“I...can do it myself. Just back away.” Emma ordered, stepping back. She peeked up at Riley, who seemed to be at least a head taller, if not a couple inches more. But Riley didn’t back away; instead, she reached for the top with a shrug. “Sorry, Mia, gotta buy ya a new shirt...” she called over her shoulder, then simply ripped the top from neck down, sliding it off Emma's shoulders and tilting her head to the side. “She’s ‘prolly about a C..what you think?” Riley asked, reaching out to cup one of Emma's bare breasts, her other hand grabbing the arm that started to claw at her hand and staring down Emma with a brow raised. “No! Bad human!” Riley chastised, resisting the urge to snicker at the enraged sound coming from Emma's mouth. “We do not hit our owners!”

“You are NOT my owner, you...big..fuzzy...dickhead!” Emma protested, stomping a bare foot, She let out another shriek when she felt herself tugged back, dark hands sliding over her torso and under her breasts. “St...stop that!” she whined out, squirming. “I didn’t give you permission.”

“Yeah, we don’t need that.” Mia whispered in her ear, raising up she made a hmm sound. “Maybe a C...feels like between a B and a C...good handful.” she mused, tweaking Emma's nipples once before she stepped back, tugging the leggings down. “Up.” she ordered, tapping a foot and waiting until Emma did what she was told, shedding the tights before resting her hands on Emma's hips. “Your legs are all bruised and sliced up. This is either with a thin whip or a branch...” Mia parted the girl’s legs, frowning. “Riles, come here.” she demanded, using a voice she very, very rarely used on her Alpha, gripping Emma's leg when she moved to twist away. “I will pin you the fuck down, girl,” she warned in a ‘don’t fuck with me’ tone. 

Riley had moved away to look for towels and set up the bathroom when she heard Mia’s voice, her brows rocked up just a bit as she came back through the bathroom door, flickering her gaze up. “What’s up, babe?” she asked. She reached out as Emma made another protesting sound, carding her fingers through the girl’s dirty hair to keep her in place.

“God! Stop, you fucking perverts!” Emma finally snapped out, attempting to jerk away, though she let out an annoyed squeak when instead she felt Riley’s arm around her back, curling over her belly to tuck under her arm. Emma squealed out loud. She knew exactly what they were looking at. She felt the painful burn at the back of her thighs with each movement. But she was once again pinned, her arms flailing uselessly as the pair inspected her body, completely ignoring her.

Mia glanced up, her dark eyes stormy, plump lips pressed in a firm line. “Someone legit carved into her flesh.” she stated. There were a few deep, messy slices that should have been stitched up a while ago. “Riles, I don’t care if she consented or if this was some fancy marking shit or kinky shit. They did it too deep and in an awful place. It has to hurt like a bitch!” Mia gently traced a finger along the line, frowning. “It’s also infected, we’re gonna have to get some antibiotics in her.” 

Riley nodded, brushing her fingers along Mia’s short, wooly hair, ignoring the twitching struggles from Emma as she peered upside down. “Yeah, that looks like the worst, it looks like they were tryin’ to spell somethin.” Riley squinted. “But you can tell by the way the skin is torn, the human was struggling, poor thing...” Riley paused, knitting her brow. “Who, by the way, just bit my ass!” Riley righted Emma, grabbing her chin. “No. Biting.” she chastised. Blinking in surprise when Emma snapped her teeth back, a laugh bubbled from her mouth. “Ballsy little shit.” she muttered, grabbing Emma by the arm and tugging her towards the bathroom, Mia following while tugging off her top.

“Holy shit...” Emma muttered, her eyes going slightly wide as she was tugged into the bathroom, The bathroom was much, much fancier than the apartment, split in half by a glass wall and tiled in a soft blue. A sink and counter nestled in the corner, and what Emma assumed was a linen closet was against one wall. But Emma, at least for a moment, only had eyes for that huge clawfoot tub pushed next to a window overlooking the yard. 

“Pretty sweet, right?” Riley asked, nudging the door open as she tugged off her own top, revealing a muscled torso. She grinned when Emma's gaze turned from the tub to herself, watching the girl’s pupils dilate. “I meant the bathroom, princess.” she teased lightly.

“What?” Emma asked, blinking before she flushed bright pink and turned her attention back to the shower where Mia was naked and turning on the water jets. Emma's throat dried up as she watched the water hitting Mia, making her dark skin shine. “Uh...” she muttered, stepping towards the door. “I’ll just..wait till she’s done..” Emma waited a few heartbeats, tearing her gaze away and backing up, only to hit Riley’s warm, naked torso, feeling an arm snake around her again before the spearmint scented steam hit her as Riley slid the glass open and gently pushed her inside. 

“Well.” Riley said to her mate when she shut the door. “At least we know she’s into chicks! The entire fuckin’ pack can prolly smell her.” Riley tilted her head towards Emma, pushing her under one of the jets of warm water. “You need help, sweetheart?” she asked, reaching for a bottle of shampoo and a loofah. “You have the most fur...I mean hair, at least...right now.” Riley said with a smirk, watching Emma as her eyes drifted closed under the hot water. She glanced up at Mia, the other woman turning to watch her while her hands were lifted to wash her own hair.

Mia shrugged. It didn’t take her long to scrub herself and shampoo her hair, though she let the conditioner sit while she moved to Emma, gently taking the shampoo from her. “She can’t use this, babe, this is for my hair. Gimme your shampoo.” She had expected much more of a fight to get the blonde under the water, but Emma seemed to just stand there, her eyes closed and her head tilted towards the warmth. “Hey, lil hunter...” Mia’s voice was gentle as she took Riley’s shampoo, giving the muscled woman an appreciative stare. “I’m just gonna wash your hair.” She squirted a bit into her hand, moving closer to work it into the blonde’s now soaked locks. 

Emma hadn’t had a shower in a long time. Jennifer didn’t allow her to use the shower very often, and though she took several bird baths a day, actually being under the stream brought her almost catotonic. She wanted to argue, but when she felt Mia’s fingers scrubbing at her scalp all she could do was let out a soft whine, letting her head fall back. She heard the pair talking around her, but right now, she just didn’t care. She was getting truly clean and it felt amazing, even if the minty soap burned the lash marks and knife slices Jennifer's husband seemed to enjoy giving her. Though she gasped softly when she felt a soft rag pressing between her legs, jerking her hands once before they were caught and held away from her. “N...don’t...” Emma whined softly.

“Just washin’ ya up, lil hunter.” Riley soothed, her hair slicked back as she ran the rag as gentle as she could over their human, scrubbing away any leftover blood. She was careful even as she had Emma's wrists captured in her own. “When yer skin’s healed up we’ll letcha take a bath, yeah?” Riley rinsed the wash cloth, tilting Emma's face up to wash it while Mia conditioned her hair.

Emma whined, squirming half heartedly, but it was nice to be clean, and she’d never admit it but the attention made her want to just curl up between the shifters and sleep. But all too soon, the water was off and she was wrapped in a thick towel. “Uh...thank you...” she muttered softly, following them back out into the bedroom, trying not to shiver as she stood a bit awkwardly, watching the pair dry and dress.

“Alright, babe, come here.” Riley ordered, sorting through the counter. “I know there’s a comb or some shit in here, Mia, you got a brush for her, right?” she asked over her shoulder, making a soft “ah hah” noise as she found both a wide tooth comb and a hair tie. She turned, blinking at Emma. “Water in your ears, girl?” she asked, snapping and pointing to the ground. “Here. Now.”

Emma blinked, then bristled and furrowed her brow, yelping softly when she felt Mia pushing her towards Riley. “Gimme the… Hey!” Emma squawked as she was turned, the towel whipped off her body and tossed over her head. She crossed one arm over her breast, the other covering her pussy as she blink-blinked at the sudden light after the towel was whipped off.

“Yeah, brush, hair...shit.” Mia shrugged, moving forward and dropping the long night shirt over Emma's head, straightening it as the blonde struggled into the sleeves, pushing them up and studying the buckles curiously. “I dunno what femme chicks like, so I just...I dunno, threw shit in the cart.” 

“What are the buckles for?” Emma asked finally. Wincing as Riley hit a particularly nasty snarl, she looked back at the night shirt. Though she was surprised that, instead of ripping through her hair like her mother did when Emma was a kid, Riley gently picked at it before smoothing her hair back and weaving it into a quick braid.

“Don’t worry about it.” Mia said with a smirk, pushing the door open. “Sweeet, lunch! I’m fuckin’ starvin’!” she called, clicking the TV on. 

Riley finished, tying off the braid and giving Emma's bottom a gentle pat to urge her through the door and towards the couch where several plates were laid out on the coffee table. “Water or juice?” she asked, nudging Emma onto the couch and scooting a plate of chips and a turkey sandwich towards her.

“I’d rather have a soda.” Emma muttered, eyeing the food. “‘N...I’m not really all that hungry, I don’t generally eat until--”

“Weird. Hey, Mia?” Riley asked. “Did I say anything about soda?” She grabbed a water bottle and a bottle of apple juice. “I mean, I dunno, I’m pretty sure I said ‘water or juice’ but with the smell of the ‘lil human’s slick fillin’ the bathroom, I may be a bit out of it so…”

Mia snickered softly around her bite of sandwich. “Just give her juice, Riles. She probably needs the sugar anyways.”

“Yer the mama,” Riley teased, flopping down on the couch and opening the bottle, handing it to Emma. “Also, I didn’t ask you if you were hungry, princess. Eat.” 

Emma took the bottle, taking a drink, trapped once again between the pair, though Mia wasn’t looking at her, instead scrolling through Netflix. Riley was watching her every move. “I’m...not hungry?” she said, trying and failing to keep her voice firm. “You can’t just...fuckin’ tell me...mph...” That was all she got out as Riley dragged her into her lap once again, that hand moving to her jaw.

“What did I say this morning, Emma?” Riley asked curiously, the plate balanced on the arm of the chair. She waited several heartbeats. “If you don’t do what we tell you to do, we’re just gonna make you do it anyways. So fuckin’ do it.” she repeated.

“God, okay, fine!” Emma snapped, jerking her jaw away.

“Yes, daddy.” Riley prompted, staring intently.

“Oh, fuck off!” Emma jerked back, attempting to slide off Riley’s lap, but was held fast.

“Do you want to lose the privilege of talking, babygirl?” Mia asked, not even looking from the TV as she munched on her own meal. “Coz we don’t have the gags yet, but I’m sure Riles can find something.” 

“I can.” Riley said with a nod, moving a finger to tap-tap against Emma's lips. “I have no problem shoving my fingers in your mouth all day, Emma.” 

“Yes...daddy.” Emma said finally, her jaw tense. She glared at Riley’s smirking face, taking the half sandwich with a grumpy little growl and biting into it.

THe trio was fairly quiet as they ate and watched the TV, Mia glancing down once when she felt Emma's head on her arm. She turned her attention to Riley, who was watching the pair with a little smile, her arm draped over the side of the couch to snug them both to her. Moving to adjust Emma, she laid the girl across both of their laps, earning a small protesting little whine from the sleeping human. 

Mia draped a soft throw blanket over Emma, resting her head on Rileys shoulder as they spent the next couple of hours letting their pet doze. It’d been a long day already, and Emma's body and mind needed to heal.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a week since Riley and Mia had claimed Emma. Already Mia had bought a pile of things for their human, from clothes, to mittens, to straps and gags, all in pretty pastel colors “because it looks good on her skin, shut the fuck up Riley.” Though, really, Riley was no better. Despite Emma's reluctance and outright defiance, Riley doted on their human. Sectioning out a large corner of their rather sizable room as Emma's, she had built a wooden cage, the bottom covered with a plush mattress and scattered with piles of blankets and throws. Easily accessible to the shifters from both the top and the sides, the top of the slats were interwoven with twinkling fairy lights after they noticed Emma's heart would speed up considerably when the lights were off. 

At the moment, Emma was glaring at a dress laid out on the bed, her arms crossed stubbornly over her naked breasts while Mia and Riley busied themselves with morning things, Brushing their teeth, getting their own clothes on, etc.

“I’m not wearing that!” Emma said stubbornly, her gaze shooting up towards Mia as the woman sat on the bed to lace up her boots.

“That’s what I put out. That’s what you’re wearing. Put it on.” Mia ordered conversationally, glancing up. “Daddy has to go to work today, and Mommy will not hesitate to beat your little ass. Get dressed.”

“Stop talking like that. I’m not a fucking idiot, and I’m not callin’ y’all...that.” Emma snapped out, letting out a shriek when she was pulled backward, her back thudding against Riley’s cotton covered muscled abdomen. “Shit! Ow, that fucking hurt!” 

“What’d she say?” Riley asked curiously, one arm wrapped around Emma's bare waist, the other moving to the human’s throat, pinning her easily. “Do we gotta teach you English, baby girl?” 

“Its...stupid looking!” Emma attempted to stomp her foot, but her body had been slid up so that she was dangling as Riley moved closer to the bed to study the dress.

“It’s a purple dress, Emma. There are a thousand people wearing the same thing,” Riley said conversationally. “See, we were gonna let you wear panties, but now you lost the privilege with that mouth of yours. Keep it up and you’ll be wearing a gag all day.” Riley dropped Emma on the bed. “Put the dress on.” Riley turned, grabbing a rubber band to scrape her chin-length hair up, revealing the shaved underside. “You sure you got this, babe? I don’t have to go in today. Ain’t shit going on at the office. Plus mom like, owns it. Yay nepotism!” 

Emma bounced once, then sat cross-legged on the bed, staring at the offending dress. It wasn’t just ~purple~ it was ~pastel purple~ with little light purple puppies on the ribboned waist-line. In her mind, it looked like something a preschooler would wear!

Which, since it was, in fact, designed to look like that, was a pretty accurate assessment. 

“I wanna fuckin’ go home, is what I want.” Emma snarked. Truthfully, she was kind of lying, which scared the crap out of her. Here, in this colossal building, she was warm, fed, had access to warm water whenever she wanted and had two people who, despite her own best efforts, took care of her. Sure, she was humiliated most of the time, and barely had control of her own body autonomy. But, she was much, much safer than she used to be.

“How can you want to go where you already are?” Mia asked, shaking her head in apparent puzzlement. “Nah, I got the human, you go,” she added to Riley. “Be the breadwinner. Plus you get her tomorrow while I go into work.” Mia paused a moment. “Also...what the fuck are we gonna do next week? Full moon?” she asked pointedly.

“HELLO!” Emma shouted, flailing her arms about. “I’m literally RIGHT FUCKING HERE AND EEEEE--” She was cut off as Mia dragged Emma into her lap, clapping a hand over her mouth and making a loud “shush!” sound. Emma squirmed, glaring at Riley as she picked up the dress, bunching it up at the neck and dropping it over the blonde’s head.

“Oh no, two big ass werewolves, one tiny ass squish bean, what on mother earth will we do?” Riley said, her voice lilting with sarcasm as she tugged the dress onto the wiggling human, manhandling her arms into the little capped sleeves. “What are y’all planning to do today? She need shoes?”

“Nah, prolly just gonna go out in the yard. Fuck around in the game room.” Mia paused a moment, her eyes narrowing slightly as Emma started to bite at her palm, though her lips curled up into a little grin. Mia thought their little human was adorable when she fought the pair, even if she was trying to nip the behavior in the bud.

“I gotta talk to you without human ears,” Riley said finally, grabbing her keys and checking herself for the last time in the mirror, watching the pair behind her. Emma had calmed down once Mia put her fingers in Emma’s mouth, her head sort of lolled back against the dark woman's shoulder. “Called up Maria, she’ll watch her for a bit.” Riley’s brows cocked up slightly when Mia made a soft growling sound.

“I’ll just leave her in here.” Mia said, rising and setting Emma to her feet. “What’s up, babe?”

“Oh, yeah no.” Riley grabbed her phone, sending a quick text. “I’m sorry, babe. I worded it as a question. It wasn’t a question, at all.” Riley didn’t even look up; she knew the glare that was being sent at the back of her head

“I don’t think…” Mia started, hearing Maria calling from the doorway, along with the harsh pounding on the door of their apartment. Maria and her partner, Christie only lived down the hall.

“Wasn’t a suggestion.” Riley's voice was low, holding a hint of a warning growl before she raised her voice. “In here!” she called, moving towards the bedroom door and pushing it open just as Maria bounced in, and then paused, sniffing the air.

“Aaah, shit. Someone’s pissed...” Maria’s lips curled in a roguish grin, shaking the short, wavy mop of hair out of her face before wiggling her fingers at Emma. “C’mon, boo. Christie made pancakes, with chocolate chips. N’ if we don’t go eat ‘em, she’ll get all grumpy.”

Emma paused a moment. She’d met the pair. Christie, a tall, slender black woman with always perfectly done braids, designer clothes and razor sharp tongue, the complete opposite of her mate, a short, stocky latina with a messy mop of short curls, baggy sweats, large sweaters and an easy smile. She studied Maria, then the hand that was held out, then the pair of werewolves that had claimed her.

Mia had her eyes narrowed, her hand reached out to hold Emma's arm possessively. “Riles… he’s still a flight--”

That was all she got before Riley lashed a hand out, grabbing Mia by her top and jerking the other woman towards her body. Ignoring the startled yelp from Emma, she wrapped an arm around Mia’s waist. “This gonna be a thing with us, baby? Coz pretty sure it’s gonna ruin your reputation when I’m beatin’ your ass up and down these halls every day. Gonna be kinda hard to tend to the human if you can’t sit...” Riley's voice was light, but there was an edge of steel. She turned, meeting eyes with Maria and jerking her head towards the door. 

Maria nodded, tugging Emma through the door and gently shutting it. Though Emma was hesitant, she followed after, frowning at the door.

Mia let her head fall back against Riley’s shoulder, a little growl escaping her throat once she heard the door shut. Jerking away from Riley, she turned, chocolate-brown gaze glaring up at her mate. “You’re an ass.” she muttered, crossing her arms over her chest, one dark brow raised slightly. “What?”

RIley could have held onto her mate, but instead, she let her go, for now, heading towards their closet. “We’re gonna find who fucked our girl up so bad.” she said lightly, her own gaze sweeping through the random boxes and containers before landing on a dark blue plastic tote. Muscles rippled under the fabric of her button down while Riley slid the tote out. 

“I figure it’s whoever the foster fucks were,” Mia replied with a shrug of her shoulders, turning to the mirror to check herself and the time. “Shit, It’s 9 AM, you’re gonna be late, babe.” 

“We don’t know where the foster fucks live.” Riley sorted through the tote, ignoring the warning before she grabbed what she was looking for. “We’re gonna leave her crate open tonight. Warn the pack not to intercept her. Follow her when she slips out.” Riley chuckled. “And you know she will, because she’s a little butthead.” Rising, Riley turned just in time to see the incredulous face staring back at her.

“Ahhh!” Mia said with a slow nod. “So, you’ve gone fucking insane?” Shaking her head, she added, “No. Nope. Not happening. One, we’re in the middle of fuckin’ no whe--”

“Oh! I’m sorry, love!” Riley said sarcastically as she moved forward. “Again, I musta worded it like a request. And again, it wasn’t. Shit, baby. Seems the responsibility of this ‘lil human is makin’ you forget who, ultimately, is in charge here.” Riley pointed to herself. “Alpha.” She pointed to Mia. “Not alpha.” 

“Fuck, Riley.” Mia uncrossed her arms, running a palm over the tight curls hugging her head. “Yeah, but this is a stupid fuckin’--”

“Bend over the bed, baby,” Riley ordered, her voice once again dropping to a soft growl as she moved closer, leaning down to nose at Mia’s cheek and breathing in her scent. The sharp smell of some sort of watery cologne mixed with that feral, musky wolf scent they both shared was now thick in the air. She grabbed the back of Mia’s neck, pushing Mia towards the bed, not at all surprised at the slight resistance even as Mia shot her arms out, landing her hands down on the rumpled bedclothes.

“Did you not hear me say it was nine fuckin’ AM??” Mia twisted her head back, glaring at her Mate, though she didn’t squirm away when she felt Riley’s warm hand coming around, first to palm a breast before sliding down to unsnap her jeans. Though Mia didn’t move from her bent over position, she twisted her hips away, only to earn a hard slap against her ass. “F...uuck!” she squeaked out, shivering slightly as her pants were jerked down, followed by her dark green boyshorts. 

“Really fuckin’ hate these jeans, by the way.” Riley muttered, though she eyed Mia's upturned rump appreciatively. “Shoulda strapped up. But no. I figured my mate would be cooperative. Didn’t think I’d have to remind her who wore the pants...” Riley paused a moment, assessing the situation, one hand low on Mia’s back as she muttered to herself. “Fuck it. I’ll buy you a new pair,” she grumbled as the sound of tearing fabric filled their bedroom.

“We both wear pants, you dork!” Mia shot back, though her thighs were slick. It wasn’t all that rare that Riley had to ‘remind’ Mia who was in charge, but Mia, or at least Mia's body, responded well and quickly, though she let out an annoyed cry as her jeans and underwear ripped, feeling one of Riley's booted feet between her own, kicking her legs open. “You coulda just let me take off my fuckin shoes!” Mia cried out, moving to stand, though Riley’s hand was right back at the base of her neck, muscled body leaning over hers.

“Yeah...I coulda...” Riley nipped lightly at the spot right under Mia’s ear as she leaned against her mate’s body. “But this is so much more fun.” Sliding her free hand down, over Mia’s hip, she continued. “And you, my love, are much, much more receptive...after...” Riley paused, smirking as her hand slid between Mia’s legs, teasing the curls lightly. 

Mia let out a soft growly whine, bumping her hips up. “Yeah, well goin’ to work with my fuckin’ scent all over you ain’t a bad deal either,” Mia snarked out, gasping softly when she felt fingers rubbing against her clit. She closed her eyes, arching her hips up slightly to give Riley more access, letting out a small, high pitched whine at the sharp nip given to her ear.

“So, here’s the plan, baby,” Riley purred, teasing the fake cock between Mia’s legs that she’d fished from the tote. “We’ll let her slip off. Someone will magically drive up and ride her back into town...” Riley continued to lay out her little plan while sliding the dildo into her mate, twisting it once to start the low buzzing before her fingers went back to her mate's swollen clit, her own hips grinding lazily against Mia's ass. “She will go back to her foster fucks’ little place, and we will beat the shit out of them and bring her back home again.”

“Fuckin’ underhand--” That was all Mia got out before her hips ground up, a soft gasp escaping her lips as she orgasmed. She shuddered, feeling Riley’s weight move away from her, though she didn’t rise. “That’s..some underhanded shit, but ain’t like I got a choice, ‘s...long as…”

“She’ll be safe,” Riley promised, patting Mia’s ass before going to wash off their toy. “Gotta jet, baby.”  
***

Meanwhile, Maria had taken Emma down to the main kitchen, pointing out random people along the way. “This place is freaking’ massive! Riley's parents used to own it but they moved to Illinois, just outside the city. Gave the place to Riley, mosta the parents left, this is the...second generation, I think.” As she chattered, she kept a firm grip on Emma's hand.

“I thought we were going to your apartment?” Emma asked as they went into the kitchen. Emma's eyes swept over the place curiously. There were at least ten people around the island and table, all chattering and rough-housing over massive plates of eggs, bacon, sausage and stacks of pancakes. “That’s...a lot of people!” Emma muttered, tugging sheepishly on a hunk of hair, a nervous habit she’d had since childhood. She fell quiet when a tall, slender woman approached, leaning across her to kiss Maria before golden eyes studied Emma curiously.

“Nah, none of us really do meals alone often. Hey, baby.” Maria leaned forward, kissing Christie before nodding her head. “The Alpha and her mate’s human,” she stated, relaying the info to the equally curious group around them. 

“--Has a name!” Emma snapped, blinking up at Christie. “Uh, It’s Emma,” she added, a little in awe of this looming wolf woman.

“Yeah, the hunter,” Christie grinned, slinging an arm around Maria and pushing them both towards the table. “Was wonderin’ when they’d let you out of their sight. C’mon, kid, my pancakes are legendary. Dahlia, move your ass!” she shouted an aside to yet another person in this motley crew, gently pushing a dusky woman with long dark brown hair out of the way, though they both gave each other easy smiles. Christie nodded towards a chair before grabbing one of the plates. “Plus the cooks don’t get dish duty, and dish duty blows. Heaven forbid we use paper plates,” Christie chattered as she piled a plate full of pancakes, eggs and sausage, setting it in front of Emma before flopping down on a seat and pulling Maria into her lap. 

“Is...every one here gay?” Emma asked in interest, sweeping a gaze around the room. Several people were cuddled up together, some kissing and playfully feeding each other while kids ran around. She swiveled her gaze around, watching two rather large, muscled women and a small blonde together, the blonde seeming to talk animatedly while the other two stared with bemused little grins. “And..girls?”

“Nah, most of us are, but we got one or two straight families. Seems lots of queer folk gravitate towards the pack though,” Maria said with a shrug, digging into her own plate. “Christie and I, ‘n Riley and Mia grew up together. Uh… They came in from somewhere up north.” She pointed toward the veritable giants and the smaller blonde. “These two wanted to get their ‘lil girl away from the drugs and stuff.” 

“That’s their kid?” Emma asked, knitting a brow. Though the blonde didn’t look more then twenty five or twenty six, she didn’t act like a kid, even if she was dressed like some sort of porno version of a schoolgirl. Emma picked up a fork, glancing down at the plate with a little frown. “I’m...not allowed to eat this much.”

“Not...that kinda little girl.” Christie said with a snicker. Christie paused, giving Maria a curious look. “What do you mean? Riley ‘n Mia restricting you from food? That’s...not like them.” Christie leaned towards Emma, sniffing. “And it smells like you’re missing some nutrients. Maria go make her one of those smoothies.”

“Not them.” Emma said softly, though she carefully sliced one of the sausages. “And I don’t want a smoothie, but thank you.” She popped the meat in her mouth, resisting the urge to close her eyes blissfully. 

“Whoever she was with didn’t let her eat.” Mia had made her way down the stairs just as Emma slipped the sausage into her mouth. “Go ahead, baby. Eat your fill; ain’t no one gonna take it from you.”

“They let me eat.” Emma snapped, but without thinking, she started shoveling food in her mouth while the three watched her for a few minutes, quietly. Mia finally reached out, stilling Emma’s fork. “Okay, that’s enough, baby.” she soothed softly, wincing at the little whine coming from her human’s mouth.

“But you said...” Emma looked up, syrup sticky on her lips, her eyes wide with confusion.

“I know, you can have more later, yeah?” Mia grabbed a napkin, wetting it in one of the water glasses before crouching and wiping Emma's face, tangling her hands in the blonde hair when Emma pulled away. “You don’t gotta eat so fast, okay? No one’s gonna take it from you.”

“You just did...” Emma grumped, her face turning red at the soft chuckles behind her.

“Okay, I take that back then. No one’s gonna take it from you till you’re done.” Mia’s tone was amused as she corrected herself, rising to fix her own plate.

“I wasn’t done!” Emma pointed out, even though she felt, now, that she was very, very done, overstuffed, in fact.

Mia just gave her a pointed look, scooting a chair closer to eat her own breakfast.  
***

The day went by rather quickly. Mia showed Emma around, keeping a firm grip on her hand or carrying her. There was the occasional smack on the thigh or bottom, but otherwise, it was an easy day. Around seven, Riley returned home with a playful “Yooo Daddy’s home!”

“You’re weird...” Emma muttered. She was already drowsing on the couch, yelping when Riley leaned forward, licking her cheek, flopping down next to Mia and turning on the TV.

Mia was...obviously nervous for some reason, Emma noticed, though she threw her legs over Riley’s casually. “Dinner tonight? Down in the kitchen, or up here?” she asked.

“Up here. I ain’t movin.” Riley muttered with a chuckle, looking like she didn’t have a care in the world, her butt planted firmly into the couch. Whatever Mia was worried about had nothing to do with tonight, obviously.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here I go again, stealing Rp partners and shoving them in my stories. >.>

“Yo!” Riley's voice boomed through the media room, making several people inside jump and more than a few yelp or curse. She waited until she was sure she had everyone's attention before striding in and turning the large TV off. “Phones down, buds out of ears, all that shit,” she ordered, resisting the urge to smirk a little as the younger ones rolled their eyes or groaned. She kept that stony look on her face for posterity...leaders couldn’t make faces as often as they wanted. “Full moon is less than a week away. Means all of our tensions are high. No sparring in the house ‘cept in the gym, keep caffeine to a minimum, including chocolate. Keep the fuckin’ to your own apartments, rooms, or at least go somewhere some kid ain’t gonna stumble up on you.” Riley ordered.

“Riley you been sayin’ the same shit every month for the last three years. Why don’tcha make a poster?” Amy, a small Asian teenager asked, flipping one of her long braids over her shoulder. “Or like, a Facebook thing?” 

Riley grinned, rolling her eyes. “Coz it makes me feel better knowin’ I said it.” She winked, turning the TV back on. She’d gone through the main areas, making her speech like she did every month, finally making her way back outside where Mia and Emma were hanging out with Christie, Maria and the newcomers; Vera, Dani and Kiera, finally flopping down next to Mia. Giving Christie a quick upnod, she then had to duck as a ball came sailing at her head.

“Shit! Sorry!” Maria laughed. “Bet that’s the first time you’ve had balls thrown at your head, huh Riles?” Maria waggled her brows, bending to grab the ball, only to shriek when she was tackled by Vera, the large woman rolling just in time so as not to smush the smaller shifter.

“I’m gonna throw my balls in ya face, Nasty.” Riley laughed, her attention turning to the two smaller blondes as she threw an arm around Mia. “She makin’ friends?” Riley asked softly, upnodding towards Emma, who sat with a concentrated look on her face while the two weaved dandelions together.

“Yeah, but, to be fair, pretty sure that other blonde chick could make friends with Satan himself, If she doesn’t talk ‘em to death,” Mia said with a shake of her head, taking another pull from the beer in her hand. “Vera ‘n Dani said yeah, by the way. I just hope Em didn’t get a close enough look at either of ‘em. Also, Dani, that’s the other muscled chick, informed me if Kiera somehow got hurt durin’ this adventure she would tear all of our limbs off and eat them, which was pretty fuckin’ charming with that southern drawl she has going for her.”

Riley turned, watching the four play football. “Yeah, I get that.” she said finally, chuckling when Christie hip-checked Vera, sending her skidding across the lawn.

Emma was half listening to Kiera explain how to braid the dandelions together, her own fingers working clumsily. The other blonde was bouncing on her knees, her fingers working much quicker then Emma’s. “Once you get the hang of it, it’s really easy.” Kiera explained, leaning forward to set the crown on Emma's head before flashing a grin and looking around the area with a little pout. “It looks like we took all the flowers here...” the girl mused, hopping to her feet and smoothing down the baggy flannel top. “I’ll be right back!” she promised, darting off.

Emma just nodded, flashing a little smile towards the chubby woman before glancing over to Mia and Riley. She felt her cheeks heat up slightly, watching them chatter to each other. It was weird to Emma how much everyone got along. There was rarely any actual fighting, despite several of the shifters' high-handedness towards their families or lovers. It never seemed cruel, unlike with Jennifer and Rodney, or Bea and her slew of boyfriends. Emma quickly looked down when she noticed the pair had glanced her way, pretending to be very interested in her work, at least until she heard a lightly accented voice calling as Christie and Maria joined the group.

“Dammit, where’d Kiki run off to?” Dani asked, stretching her arms back and scanning the yard. “V, if she brings another lizard in...” The woman shook her head, wandering off to hunt down her girl. 

“She went to find more dandelions,” Emma called after, pushing her own hair away from her face. At one time, the blonde locks were braided, but throughout the day the braid had come undone, leaving the strands to tangle and blow in the humid breeze. Hazel eyes moved towards Riley as she called Emma’s name, patting the ground in front of her. “Do I look like a fucking dog to you?” she asked, her expression morphing into a scowl. 

Riley patted the ground again. “You’re gonna look like a little girl with a red ass if you keep up with that mouth.” she warned. “Come.” She nodded towards Maria when the woman handed her a bottle of water from the cooler close by, uncapping it and taking a swig before handing it to Mia and staring Emma down, who, of course, sat right where she was, several feet away, pointedly ignoring Riley.

“Count of three, lil hunter.” Riley warned. “I ain’t tellin’ you to walk a mile barefoot, uphill in the damn snow. I’m tellin’ you to move your lil butt five feet. Get the fuck over here.” 

Emma paused a moment, glancing up. “I’m fine here,” she said with a nod, tensing at the snort from Vera even as Kiera was returned to the group, holding, of all things, a rabbit, trailed by the ever bemused Dani. “How...do you do that?? I’m like...human and I can’t get close to wild animals without them freaking, let alone a wolf snatching one up.” Emma wasn’t surprised when the flighty wolf didn’t answer though, instead snuggling herself between the two large women.

“Three...” Riley said, her voice a low warning.

“Have you tried coaxing her with candy? Or possibly sex?” Vera asked, reaching behind Kiera to gently thwap the back of her other partner’s head at the snort. “Candy or dick generally gets Kiki’s attention…”

“I’m gonna coax her with my hand applied liberally to her ass, Two.” Riley rose up in one fluid motion, not waiting for one, instead striding over and lifting Emma up by the armpits into a standing position. “One.” She stepped backwards, flopping back on the grass and pulling Emma into her lap, one arm hooked around the girl’s leg to tilt her squirming body up, the other landing several swats to Emma’s upturned ass over the brightly colored leggings.

“OW, Shit!” Emma protested, kicking her legs as she found herself practically upside down, one bare foot kicking again as she was pinned by her own legs, letting out several pained yelps before Riley let her settle back into her lap, face red and eyes watery. She sniffled, instinctively turning towards Mia as the woman gently pushed the hair from her hot face. “She hit me!” Emma wailed.

“And you deserved it, ‘lil human.” Mia said with a low chuckle, glancing up at the darkening sky a bit nervously. Half praying that Emma won’t fall into their trap tonight. “Hey! Why don’t we get some marshmallows! And chocolate! Have a bonfire, stay up late...scary stories...” She gave a sidelong glance to Riley, noticing the woman's eye roll as she tilted the bottle of water up to Emma's mouth.

“Nah. It’s an early night tonight. We’re all twitchy.” Riley said, quickly shooting the idea down. “Sides, it’s almost nine anyways.” She carded her fingers through Emma's tangled hair, giving the little hunter a gentle pat before rising to her feet. “We’re gonna turn in, y’all.” 

“Oh, come on, Riles, you getting old?” Mia goaded lightly, though she stood as well, giving a pleading look to the small gathering. Riley had Emma's hand already, and Mia almost stepped away from the stony look she was getting from Riley.

“Fuck. Both my girls are just testin’ me right now.” Riley reached towards Mia, her long fingers wrapped around the back of her mate’s neck. “Say goodnight.” she ordered, her voice dropping just a couple octaves.

“The Alpha has spoken.” Mia’s voice was sarcastic, but she pushed herself against Riley’s side, wiggling her fingers. “Goodnight, guys.”  
*****

Riley had led both Mia and Emma up to their apartment, shutting and locking the door before checking their AC. She was pretty nervous too, but she needed to find out who Emma was dealing with. Both because she really wanted retribution, and she needed to get them off the streets before they did the same to someone else. She also was more than half hoping Emma wouldn't take the bait though. “I am fuckin’ beat.” she lied. “Em, baby, you can take the tablet into your crate.” 

Mia was already in the bedroom, pulling off her clothes and switching to a pair of boxers and a soft t shirt when Emma came in. “Jams are...”

“Yeah, I know, thanks.” Emma muttered, making her way to one of the drawers and pulling them open. “Why are y’all acting so weird?” Emma ran her fingers over the selection of soft cotton a bit reverently as she asked the question, pulling out a soft yellow t shirt, the matching pajama pants pinned with it as were most of the clothes.

“Just close to the moon, princess.” Mia answered vaguely, wincing at the soft “shit” that hissed out of the human’s mouth just as Riley came in to change. She paused a moment, watching Riley take Emma's hand, a little smile flickering as the usually gruff werewolf tenderly swiped the blood away with her own shirt. 

“Thanks.” Emma muttered up at Riley, blushing when Riley took her chin, tilting her head up. Riley palmed the safety pin.

“Thank you, daddy.” Riley corrected softly, those eyes boring into Emma’s.

“Thank you, asshole.” Emma sing-songed, earning a snort from Mia, the woman brushing past the pair to head into the bathroom.

“Our lil hunter wants to go to bed tastin’ soap tonight,” Riley commented, though there was no heat to Riley’s words. She pulled the baggy green t shirt off Emma, her gaze sweeping over the girl’s form before dropping the pajama shirt over her head. “You’re healin’ up nicely though, baby,” she praised lightly, moving to take the girl’s tights off.

“I...can undress myself.” Emma muttered, though she didn’t argue when Riley pulled the bright leggings down off her legs, instead carefully lifting her foot as the fabric slid off, replaced with the yellow pants.

“Mm...” Riley made a non-committal sound, rising and patting Emma's butt. “Go brush your teeth.” she ordered, rising to head to their dresser. “Mia grabbed that face wash shit too; the...non...breakout, shit.” 

“It’s totally not fair that shifters don’t have breakouts..” Emma griped once she got into the bathroom. “Like, that’s how we knew which kids at school were shifters. They had perfect fuckin’ skin.” Emma chattered to Mia as she washed her face and brushed her teeth, studying the tube of face cleanser. “Hey, wait, this is the really expensive stuff.” she mused. “This is like...10 dollars a tube! The fuck y’all spendin’--”

“Ten dollars ain’t expensive.” Mia said with a laugh, wiping the rest of the cocoa butter off on a towel. “And our skin gets dry as shit, ‘specially before the full moon. Riley draws on my skin with her nails sometimes when I get all ashy.” Mia grabbed a brush and the bubble-gum scented detangler as the pair chattered, carefully combing the tangles out of Emma's hair. “Sides, you’re our human now, ‘lil hunter,” she said softly, staring at the blonde in the mirror as she brushed the long hair. “Ten bucks is the least of our worries...” She glanced towards Riley, tilting her head up to accept the kiss, snickering softly as Riley burrowed her face into Mia's neck and sniffed loudly before making growly little nom sounds against her throat.

“That shit always makes me want chocolate...Oh, wait!” Riley wrapped her muscled arms around Mia, biting at her shoulder. “I got it already, My chocolate que--”

“Don’t even finish that, lame ass.” Mia laughed, rolling her eyes.

“Chocolate ’n Vanilla swiiiiirl…” Riley sing-songed, grinding against her mate, laughing at the groan coming from Emma as the little blonde made her way back into the bedroom. 

“Yeah, no more Orange Is The New Black for you, fuckin’ weirdo.” Mia’s voice was teasing, though, as she tilted her head up, kissing Riley on the lips before she turned, her gaze moving to her mate’s face as she dropped her voice to a whisper. “Everything set up?”

“Yeah, everything’s gonna be fine, Mia. The pack is gonna be no more than a few feet from her at all times. We gotta get these fuckers off the streets, baby.”

Mia nodded. “Not like I got a choice in the matter.” she muttered. “How’d you become Alpha anyways? I’m older.” 

“Coz This Dick.” Riley grabbed her crotch, then paused. “Aw, fuck, it’s still in the drawer...”   
***

Emma had been tucked into her “crate” for the last twenty minutes, Riley putting on a show of latching the sides and top, “accidentally” leaving one of the sides open. For the last few days, Emma hadn’t even bitched about sleeping in “a stupid cage like a stupid animal, y’all are the animals not me, why do I have to sleep in a cage?” Instead she busied herself with arranging the blankets, pillows, and stuffed animals just the way she liked them, gazing at the low lights shifting colors as she settled in, watching as the pair not too far away got settled into their own bed and the lights dimmed. Turning towards the tablet to find something to fall asleep to, Emma bumped the side of the crate, blinking in surprise as it swung slightly open.

Emma paused a moment, chewing on her lower lip and scooting back away from the opening. She...could just pretend she didn’t see it. Emma didn’t...quite... want to leave. She was warm, fed and safe. And she was making friends. True, they were mostly shifters, but it seemed they weren’t as bad as she’d been taught. Sure, Riley and Mia were bossy and kept her on a tight leash, so to speak, but they never...actually hurt her. But, she owed Jennifer. The woman took her in after her mom died...even if she allowed Rodney to hurt Emma. It seemed Rodney was right, she did deserve it. She...shouldn’t be falling in love with shifters, and ~two~ shifters? Emma thought, no, KNEW her mother would hate her. She paused a moment, tears filling her eyes as she watched the bed carefully, using her foot to push the crate open more before snagging one of the smaller stuffed dogs that smelled like Axe body spray and cocoa butter and slipping carefully out into the dark.

Riley squeezed Mia’s hand. She heard the door open, and she heard Emma crying softly. Her heart clenched and she wanted nothing more than to jump out of the bed and pull their human between them and promise they’d never let her leave. Biting down on her lip hard to still the growl, she slipped her free hand up, cupping it over Mia’s mouth, feeling the slick tears on her mate’s cheek as they heard Emma try to stealthily pad across the room. They listened as the door opened..then the apartment door, before they both sat up at the sound of that last latch clicking shut. 

“Give her a few minutes head start, baby.” Riley warned, keeping her voice low. She nudged her mate’s arm, nodding towards the crate. “She took the dog that smelled like us.” Riley's voice choked up a bit, but she slid out of bed, Mia moving towards the door. “Weapons?” she asked, the only outward sign of nervousness as they both began to prepare.

“Don’t need ‘em,” Mia muttered, jamming her feet into a pair of slides.   
**

Emma padded through the halls, surprised at how easy it was to leave the apartment. There were a couple people in the media room and a small group in the kitchen, but they seemed to pay her no mind as she padded down the hall, feeling slightly silly in bright yellow pajamas and pink flip-flops, clutching a stuffed animal. But, she tried to look casual anyway as she pulled open the door, peeking into the well-lit expanse of yard. The gate was at least a block away. Taking a deep breath she slid through the door, pausing and shutting it before she let the tears fall. “I’m..sorry mama ‘n daddy...” she whispered, pressing her hand against the warm bricks before slipping off.

“She’s crying...” Mia muttered softly, sniffing at the air. “Fuck this.” She pulled open the door, hearing her phone ping. Peeking at it, she laughed softly. “Anna just sent me a text, so did Will!” 

“She’s really shitty at sneaking, also she’s crying, Half way to gate.” 

“Damn, she’s fast!” 

Riley gripped Mia’s arm, nodding as they made their way down the stairs, slipping into the kitchen with Anna and Will. “That… That’s a wolf?” WIll asked, staring through the window. “It. looks like a golden retriever on steroids! That the new girl? She’s super cute, weird, but cute...” 

“Also gay!” Anna, Will’s mom said with a small laugh. “And way too old for you, and her mates would both crush you like a bug on a windshield. Reign in them hormones, boy.” Anna turned to Mia and Riley, filling them in. “Kiera shifted, she’s gonna walk the girl about six blocks out. Vera, the big ass black wolf, is in the shadows watching them both, and Dani is gonna pick her up on her bike and take her to wherever she needs to go. She did something to the helmet so it’s hard to see and gonna have her ridin’ in front.” Anna held out a set of keys. “Take the black car, that big Hummer is way too conspicuous.”

“You’re way too good at this.” Riley said with a laugh, taking the keys. “Thanks.” They paused a moment, turning their attention to Will. “Wanna come kick some hunter ass?” Riley asked. Will was one of the older “kids,” almost seventeen, and a bit out of place, being straight and male. But, Riley figured he was a good kid. Anna and Will had joined the pack when Mia and Riley were younger, having left an abusive husband. Anna was human, but Will was a shifter from his dad's side. 

“Yeah!” Will paused, glancing at his mom, who was looking nervous and chewing on her lip. “It’s fine, mom, really! Supernatural strength!” The teenager gave his mom one of those looks perfected by every teenager throughout history. “Pleeeaasseee?”

“We’ll keep an eye on him.” Mia promised, throwing an arm around the boy's neck and scruffing his head. 

“Fine. But if he gets hurt I’m spraying you all with a hose.” Anna jerked her head towards the door. 

“YYEEESSSS!” Will jumped, crowing happily, before rushing towards the door.  
****

Emma was almost to the gate when she felt a cold nose pressing against her shoulder. She let out a soft shriek, spinning and staring at a large blonde creature...what looked like a cross between one of those prehistoric wolves she’d seen in books and a goofy golden retriever. Its fluffy tail wagged so swiftly it was creating little dust whorls behind it. The prehistoric wolf part didn’t shock her much. The goofy doggy grin was...disconcerting. “Shoo!” she whispered, earning a “boof” from the wolf. 

Emma rubbed her forehead. “Look, dog, I have to go, okay? So keep your muzzle shut,” she ordered, yelping when the wolf gently nudged her back towards the gate before trotting to it and pushing it open with her nose. “Oh, uh, yeah...thanks...” Emma slipped out, looking around. Though she didn’t see a pair of bright blue eyes staring from the shadows, she felt as if she was being...watched. “Fuckin..creepy,” she muttered. She turned, shaking her head. “Nah, fuck this noise...” moving back towards the gate, and then stopped. “Fuck...fuck fuck FUCK!” she hissed, burrowing her hands into her hair and yanking before she sank down onto the ground, crying. “I have to!’ she sobbed out, staring at the large wolf who flopped down next to her. “You...you don’t understand. If Jen finds out where I am, y’all are in fuckin’ trouble. Like, she’ll kill all of you, and me! I don’t care about me, but...” 

Kiera let out a little whine, resting her muzzle on Emma's lap as the human sobbed into her fur. Both her Mama and Daddi-with an I, thank you very much- called her an emotional support were, and though it took a lot out of the flighty blonde, it was one of the things she was good at. Besides, once she was totally worn out and sobbing in one of their laps, she got lots of candy, hugs and sex! Which was ~almost~ as good as heroin, something she was no longer allowed to have on the threat of not getting anymore candy or dick, silicone or no. So, the werewolf curled around Emma, letting her cry. 

Emma sniffled. “Yer Kiera, aren’t you?” Emma whispered, rubbing her eyes. “Which means those huge ass chicks are close by. They gonna rat me out?” She relaxed a little, once the blonde wolf shook her huge head, tucking herself under Emma and helping her to her feet. “Alright, go home.” Emma ordered, wiping her face with her sleeves and heading towards the dark highway. She paused, blinking at Kiera. “Hey! Go! Shoo!” 

Kiera tilted her head to the side, her large ears flopping the opposite way, before repeating the motion the other direction and trotting ahead of the human. Pausing and turning, she let out a little howl.

“God, are you ~all~ this fuckin’ bossy?” Emma asked, but followed after, though she was happy for the large wolf’s company.

It seemed they were walking for about a half an hour when the tell-tale sound of a motorcycle was heard. There were several cars that had passed them, though it seemed like none of them paid any mind, so Emma didn’t pay them any mind, just trodded along, chattering a bit nervously to the large wolf beside her, at least until Kiera stopped and plopped down in front of her. Emma let out a little shriek, almost stumbling ass over teakettle right into the wolf's furry back. 

“Fancy meetin’ y’all here...” Emma blinked, squinting slightly. “Are y’all like..following me?” She snapped out. “Coz, that’s fuckin’ creepy.” She righted herself, pushing her hair out of her face and glaring at Dani as the woman pulled off her helmet and flashed a grin.

“Nah, I’m followin’ my baby. You jus’ happen to be with her,” Dani quipped with that slow southern drawl, golden eyes scanning the forest. “You needin’ a ride?” 

“No.” Emma said, her voice short. She was tired, her feet hurt and she just wanted to turn around and go back to Mia and Riley. She watched as the wolf rose and stretched, trodding over and bumping into the woman, or, rather her bike. 

“Ah, okay. Get on the bike.” Dani swung her leg up, gliding her hand over the dark red strip of hair in the center of her head.

“Jesus fuck, are y’all like, deaf or somethin’?” Emma shook her head, walking a few feet away before she heard a loud howl from the forest, Kiera answering the howl and making Emma shudder.

“That’d be V.” Danis voice was light, almost amused. “Got two choices. Get on the bike ‘n I’ll take you where you gotta go so you don’t get murdered. Or, I ride back n’ tell yer women where I found you. I’m figurin’ they’ll fetch ya, beat your ass and lock you down...” She held her helmet on her hip, tap-tapping at her lip. “That Riley’s a big one. Bet her spankins’ hurt… Kiki here likes ‘em though. Do you like ‘em? Guess we’ll find out…” Dani trailed off, heading back toward her bike. 

“Jesus! Fine!” Emma let out an annoyed sigh, shaking her head but approaching the bike, trying to figure out how the heck to get on the thing, bristling at the soft chuckle close to her ear.

“Jus’ swing your leg over, there ya go, good.” Dani instructed, dropping the helmet over Emma's head. “Kiki, home.” she ordered, kicking the bike into gear.

Kiera huffed, her tongue coming out to slorp over Dani’s face before she turned and trotted off into the forest to find the black wolf that’d been shadowing them, unbeknownst to Emma.  
**

Riley winced. “Okay, she’s on the bike...” she muttered, slowly pulling out off the back road and glancing at Mia. “You okay, baby?”

“I’m not blind, Riles.” Mia said with a chuckle, watching carefully as the bike sped off. “That girl is going way too fast… They’re gonna crash and Emma is gonna be road goop and--” Mia trailed off as Riley grabbed her hand, reassuring her and stopping Mia’s run on broken-record speech.  
**

About a half an hour later, the motorcycle pulled up to a rundown-looking trailer park. Dani pursed her lips slightly. “Well, if this ain’t a case of deja vu.” she muttered, letting the bike coast to a stop. “This where you’re goin?” She dropped her foot, leaning the bike over so Emma could slide off.

“Yeah, thanks...” Emma looked around, trying not to cry again. She knew once she got to the trailer, she was in for a world of pain. “Um. Please...don’t tell Riley and Mia. This… They can’t know.”

Dani didn’t say anything, though her gaze swept the area with obvious distaste. She knew Riley and Mia were close by, having seen the sleek black car that didn’t at all fit in with all the beat up junker vehicles that scattered through the park, but she just flashed one of those easy smiles, nodding her head and riding off, only to park not far away, watching from the shadows as first Will hopped out of the back seat, then Mia, then Riley. Glowing gaze meeting the pair, she nodded as other wolves, both shifted and not, started to glide out of the shadows, watching the little yellow human as she made her way to a trailer and knocked on the door.

“Oh, ~look~ who decided to ~grace us~ with her presence!” It was about midnight, but Jennifer and Rodney were still up, some old sitcom blaring on the little tv in the cruddy living room. “Where you been, useless brat?” 

“I...just...” Emma's heart was pounding as she stepped into the trailer, wrinkling her nose at the smell of stale beer and body odor. “Had a thing. I’m back now! I lost my phone though,” she admitted with a shrug, casually strolling into the room, noting the dip in the floor where the sub-flooring was rotting. 

“Yeah, where'd you get them fancy clothes at? You whorin? You bring money?” Jennifer asked, grabbing Emma's arm to look her over. “Damn, you’re getting fat too. You been gone three weeks and already turnin’ into a little porker!” 

Emma laughed. “Fancy? They’re just...pajamas?” She jerked when she felt a meaty palm deal a harsh slap to the back of her head, letting out a soft cry. “Shit, Rodney, Ow!” she protested, biting back a shriek as she also felt the sharp cut of, what she assumed was the turning rod for the ripped up blinds being whipped across her backside. 

“You ‘least kill a fuckin’ werewolf? Hurt ‘em?” Rodney asked, grinning a little at the little line of blood coming out of those rather cute pajamas. “Or you to busy fuckin’ and eatin? Prolly fuckin’ some chick. God, your mother would be ashamed!” He raised the makeshift ‘cane’ again, though he’d never spend money on an actual one. It was, in fact, just the plastic thing on the blinds. But man it caused pretty slices on skin!

That was as far as he got before the door crashed open. First, Will stormed in, followed by a stream of others, and last, Riley and Mia. The trailer was filled with angry shifters in what seemed like seconds.

“You said she wouldn’t get hurt.” Mia growled at Riley, staring at the line of blood on Emma’s back, before she strode forward. Her arm pulled back, she punched Rodney square in the face, watching blood spurt from his nose as he crumpled to the floor. Mia hoped she killed him. She turned, bundling Emma to her chest and pulling her out of the trailer, her hands smoothing over the girl's sweaty cheeks and checking her over. “Em, baby, princess...” Mia whispered softly. “‘S okay, you’re not in trouble this time, we set you up.” It seemed as if Emma was in shock, and already Blaine was there, pulling down the girl’s pants to check the slice. 

“It was a clean cut, but it’ll need to be disinfected,” Blaine said softly, turning at the sound of cop cars. “Get her in the car! She don’t need to see any of this. Sky, go with them.”

“But...” Sky protested. Glancing towards the trailer where shouting, the sound of flesh hitting flesh and windows breaking were heard as several cops, both shifter and human, started pouring in yelling about a raid, he pouted a little at being left out here with the girl. 

“I. Didn’t. Stutter.” Blaine's voice was dark. Sky nodded obediently, slinking after Mia and Emma without another word of protest.

Meanwhile, Riley held Jennifer up by her neck while a small woman in riot gear tried to talk the shifter down. “She has been hurtin ~my~ human.” Riley growled. “Give these fucks to me! Let me tear them limb from fucking limb!” 

The cop, Jane, kept her voice soft and soothing. “We need their contacts, Miss Petrova. They will get what’s coming to them. But we need to act within the law. Put the human down.” 

Riley growled. Stepping back she threw Jennifer across the room, reaching out to punch the wall, watching it crumble. “I want her dead!” 

“She will be incarcerated for a very long time.” Jane reached out, placing a hand on Riley’s tense back, though she kept her voice low. “Once we get the information we need, we’ll put them both in the shifter wings,” she said in a sly tone, giving Riley a knowing look before she turned, her voice surprisingly strong as she commanded the raiding police force. “Cuff them both. Raid this roach hole. Raid the entire park. I can smell the drugs everywhere.”

RIley was growling, her eyes glowing unnaturally. She turned to swing when she felt a hand on her arm, but was pushed against the wall, Blaine letting out a soft growl in her ear. He was not part of her pack, but he was a friend.

“Calm, the fuck, down. Your girls need you.” Blaine demanded. “Em needs you unshifted, she’s in shock right now. Go home!”

“The fuck you think you are?” Riley growled

“Your fucking elder. Go.” Blaine rarely pulled that card. He wasn’t ~much~ older, at thirty. But he didn’t want to pull the ‘I will call your parents’ card he also held in his paw. This one was more palatable.

Riley nodded, her jaw tensing. Jerking away, she strode out of the disgusting trailer. “Will, drive.” she ordered, crawling into the back seat where Mia sat calmly with the struggling, screeching Emma.

“Let me go! You can’t hurt them!” Emma was arching and screaming, scratching at the wall that was Mia. “Fucking assholes! I hate you! I hate you both!” She twisted, rounding to punch Riley as she caught sight of Riley slipping into the back seat, shrieking in pained fury as she was yanked against Riley’s lap, a hand around her throat. “I will kill you both!” she hissed out as the car started. She screamed, watching as her childhood home, as shitty as it was, was raided until Riley turned her around, pressing her face against the woman's breasts. 

“This set us back with her at least a couple weeks.” Mia whispered, watching their human beat at Riley. “But, at least they’re off the streets. God, look, she’s already bruising!” Mia reached out, smoothing a hand over the sobbing girl’s back. “As soon as we get home those clothes are being burned. Fucking..I can smell them on her!”

“Mm.” Riley let Emma beat on her, though she kept her close, her arms a steel band around the human’s waist. Though...she noticed that despite being jerked around, Emma still clutched that little stuffed dog in her hand. Y

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just out of curiousity, what tags are y'all using to find my stories? :O


	6. Chapter 6

Will pulled up to the gate, leaning forward and keying in the code about five minutes after Emma had stopped screeching. He was quiet as he occasionally flicked his gaze in the rearview to watch the trio, pulling into the large garage. “You guys gonna be okay?” he asked softly. 

“Yeah, go on, yer mom’s waiting for you, probably freaking out.” Riley said. “You know where the keys go.” She had opened the door, her hand under Emma’s butt, the sobbing human burrowing her face into Riley’s neck. She watched Mia slip through the other door, shutting it carefully before making her way to Riley’s side, her hand pressing against Emma's back as they made their way through the door. 

Riley led the way through the halls, up the stairs and back into their apartment. Moving straight to the bathroom and setting Emma down on the counter, she stepped back, attempting to strip off Emma's pajamas, though the blonde jerked her arms down, puffy gaze glaring up at her, so instead, Riley shrugged and ripped the fabric, being as gentle as possible while she pulled the offending material away. “I know you’re pissed at mama and daddy right now.” Riley said softly. “But needs must and all that.”

“Fuck you.” Emma snapped. “You’re.. Not. That’s....you don’t fucking--” Emma stuttered, hissing softly as the strip Rodney had landed started to burn. 

“We don’t fucking what, baby?” Mia asked, glancing over at Riley as she set the first aid kit down. “C’mere and let mama fix what that nasty fuck did to you.” She reached out, growling when Emma smacked her hands away. Jerking the little hunter off the counter, she sat on the toilet, pinning Emma over her knees to look at the gash. “What did he hit you with?”

“Fuck off.” Emma snarled out, kicking her legs. She hissed as Mia sprayed something on the wound, making it sting. Her body flushing when Mia started to blow on the wound to chase the sting away.

Mia shook her head. “We’re gonna let that mouth slide tonight, baby. Coz we did some underhanded shit. Don’t get used to it.” She studied the wound, glancing up at Riley with pursed lips. “She won’t get hurt, huh?” Mia snarked softly, feeling slightly guilty at the tears in her mate’s eyes. Sighing, she shook her head, scooting Emma off her lap. “Best to let it breathe, Riles, run down to the clinic and...”

“Already got it.” Riley winked, making her way towards Mia. She leaned forward, pressing a kiss to her mate's lips before doing the same to Emma's forehead. “She’s safe now, kay, mamawolf? Chill.” Rising, she made her way out of the bathroom and back into their bedroom.

“Daddy is very bossy.” Mia stage-whispered. Getting to her feet, she led Emma back into the bedroom despite the girl’s protests. 

“Stop! Just...stop! Stop talking to me like I’m some stupid...pet, stop calling yourselves...That! ...It’s creepy and it’s gross and...” Emma jerked her hand away, glaring at them both. Riley had stripped and Mia was in the process, shoving the clothes they all had worn into a garbage bag while Riley reached for a bottle of dark purple gatorade and a little orange pill. “W...what’s that?”

“Valium.” Riley said, nodding towards the bed where her pillow was placed. A soft pink pillow with cute clouds in a sea of jewel toned greens and blues. “Come take your medicine and get in bed, ‘lil human. Gonna sleep with us for a while. We want you close.”

“I’m not taking that. What?? It’s okay for y’all to make me take pills but not them? How’s that fucking fair?” Emma tried not to look at either Riley or Mia too closely, but damn, they were hot! Riley’s tanned, muscled flesh and high breasts seemed to pair perfectly with Mia’s curvy body, thick thighs and dark skin, though both of them were staring at her with bemused expressions. “Besides. Gatorade is just...fucking sugar and I don’t want it. Jennifer said I was getting fat.”

“Because you’re ours.” Mia, still naked, moved closer, carding her fingers through Emma's hair before gripping at the base of her scalp. “And I don’t give five flying fucks what that nasty skank said. Two choices, baby. Take the pill, get into bed and go to sleep. Or, I’ll go down to the clinic, draw up a dose and shoot it into your ass cheek. Then you’ll get into bed and go to sleep.” She pulled lightly, watching Riley approach and present the little pill to Emma. “Open, there’s my good girl...” 

Emma growled, but opened her mouth, letting Riley slide the pill into the back of her throat before taking the gatorade and taking a sip. She paused a moment, glancing up at Riley.

“Go ahead, spit it at me, princess. See what happens.” Riley smirked a little, raising a brow, but nodding when she saw Emma swallow. “Good girl.” She knit her brow when she heard a knock on the door. “The fuck?” she muttered, making her way through to answer it.

Riley opened the door, blinking up at Vera. Riley was a tall woman, but Vera had her beat by at least a couple feet. She frowned, blinking at the box curiously. Shifters didn’t really care about clothes or lack thereof, though Vera did give her an appreciative look. 

“Kiki wanted to give you and Mia this.” Vera said, holding the box out. “She said it would be helpful.” Vera's voice was lightly accented, though Riley couldn’t quite place where from. “When our girl didn’t want to eat, it helped. Now she prefers. And we figured your...dynamic was rather close to ours, though a little more, ah...” Vera paused. “Non consensual? 

Riley glanced in the box, blinking curiously. “Yeah, somethin’ like that.” Riley smiled. “Thanks for y’all’s help.” She lifted the large bottle, blinking curiously at it. “Huh, I didn’t know they made these in like, big sizes.” Riley grinned a little, sorting through. “We have a couple pacifiers, but they’re for like, babies so she can spit them out really easy.” 

“Our Kiki knows where to find things for, what does she call them? Littles...it was something she did before us, I find it cute. But it seems your girl needs the control and comfort.” Vera said with a little shrug, stepping back. “I will leave you to it. Good luck.” 

Riley nodded, “Yeah, thanks again.” she said with a friendly smile, shutting the door and studying the objects before reading the enclosed note.

Hi!  
It might take a while for Emma to get used to these  
But I think she needs to be taken care of, like me!  
And you guys dress her so cutely, I didn’t think you’d mind!  
The diapers may be a little big. I am a bit chubbier then her but  
Here is where I got them www.biglittlethings.com Hope this helps.   
Or at least is a fun experiment!   
Kiera 

“Huh...” Riley muttered. Shrugging, she made her way back into the bedroom, grinning a little. Emma was curled into a little ball, the dog under her nose, while Mia was propped up on a bunch of pillows. Riley made her way to the bed, slipping under the covers and dimming the lights, then passing Mia the note. 

“Yeah, I’ve heard of this.” Mia said with a little grin. “I got most of Em’s clothes through those kindsa websites.” She kept her voice low, running her hand up and down Emma's back. “I...don’t think Emma would be very happy with it though…”

Riley shrugged. “She’ll get used to it.” Settling into the pillows, Riley and Mia quietly talked until they both faded off and joined their little hunter in sleep.  
****

Though Riley and Mia had been awake since about nine, Emma didn’t stir until around eleven. She blinked several times, for a moment confused as to why she wasn’t in her crate, though she burrowed into the rumbled blankets. It wasn’t that her bed was uncomfortable. It was incredibly cushy, but the mingled scents of Mia and Riley soothed her half asleep state. After a few minutes her eyes popped open and she let out a little growl, stumbling out of the bed and landing on the floor with a thud. 

Emma huffed softly, rising to her feet and scrubbing at her face. She glared at the outfit she presumed was set out for her. Another one of those adorable sundresses in a dark blue with lace edging. Shaking her head she jerked open a drawer, fishing out a white t shirt and a pair of sweatpants, presumably either Riley or Mia’s. Pulling them on, she glanced at the mirror, turning her head this way and that. Her cheeks had filled out, and her skin was much less pale, but the shifters’ clothes were still baggy on her. With a soft sigh, she made her way into the living room.

“G’mornin’, or...afternoon.” Mia glanced up from the laptop, letting out a laugh. “The fuck?” She asked, gesturing. 

“What?” Emma tried to sound casual, one hand on the waistband of her pants, trying to keep them up. She sent a glare Mia’s way.

“Baby, you’re swimmin’ in those. I set you somethin’ out.” 

“Yeah, and it’s fucking stupid.” Emma snarked. She was not in a good mood.

“Okay, fine.” Mia shrugged. “I think you look adorable in our clothes anyways. C’mon, we’re meetin’ Riles downstairs for lunch. Was her day to cook so...we probably got leftovers from last night. Riley is a really shit cook.” Mia rose, stretching before heading towards the door. 

“I’m not hungry. I’ll just stay up here and read or whatever.” Emma flopped down on the couch, giving the laptop a curious look. “Hey, when do I get my phone back?”

“You’re not skipping meals, Em. Hard no.” Mia opened the door, gesturing. “Riley shattered it, we’ll get you a new one next week.” She blinked when Emma pointedly ignored her, shaking her head and letting out a little warning growl, her gaze turning towards the TV when it switched on. “A’ight, we gonna play this game?” Mia asked. She strode back, lifting Emma under the arms she swung her around, landing several smacks to her ass before settling the now cursing human on her hip.

“Stop!” Emma shrieked, kicking her legs at the stinging smacks to her bottom, her hands flying back to protect herself. She glared, struggling for a couple seconds until Mia squeezed her thigh, shutting the door and making her way through the halls until they got to the kitchen once again. She headed over to Riley, the tall woman busy with putting sandwiches together from last night's pot roast. “Need help?” she asked, ignoring the wiggling human on her hip as she popped a bite of meat into her own mouth.

“Yeah, uh...” Riley knit her brow. “Grab the chips from the cupboard. I ain’t makin’ ‘em fresh and Maria’s gonna bitch coz ‘Ew oh my god store bought chips! gross!’ But the last time I tried to do it I almost burned the house down.” Riley turned, dropping a kiss on Emma's cheek before tilting her head to the side. “Huh. Not your usual look, princess,” she mused with a little smirk. 

“Fuck you.” Emma snapped, kicking again. “Lemme down, Mia!” Emma demanded, grumbling when the legs of those baggy sweats dropped down, covering her bare feet. 

Mia turned her head slowly, giving that stare that only a predator can. “Talk to me like that again, little hunter, and you won’t be talking for a while.” She turned, heading towards the large pantry and opening the door, stepping inside. “Pick out some chips.”

“Eat a dick.” Emma sing-songed, shrieking when she was jerked out of Mia’s arms and up into Riley’s. “Fuck. I can fucking walk!” she snapped out, yelping at the slap to her thigh. 

“Mia, grab chips, put them in a bowl.” Riley made her way out of the pantry, her gaze landing on Christie. “Do me a favor. Run up to my apartment. In the top lefthand drawer there’s a large pacifier with straps on it. Grab that for me, please.” Riley's voice was calm. “After lunch, the human has lost the privilege of speaking.” She ignored the soft growl from the human in her arms. Setting her on a chair she squatted down, looking Emma in the eyes. “If you move from this seat, I will tie you to it. Do you understand me?” Riley kept her voice steady, her hands placed on the edge of the seat she’d placed Emma in. 

“Yeah, fine, what the fuck ever.” Emma turned her head away, scowling when Riley used a finger to turn her chin back.

“Yes, daddy.” Riley corrected.

“Eat my entire asshole.” Emma snapped, earning a couple snickers from the shifters milling about. She vaguely heard the sound of something dropping on the table, a soft “girrrlll,” sounding from Christie

RIley nodded once, rising just as Mia returned with several bowls of various chips, setting them in the center of the table. Riley grabbed Emma, turning to sit where the girl vacated. She didn’t even have to pull the sweats down from the struggling human, the baggy fabric just dropping as soon as she flipped her over her lap. Riley landed several smacks to Emma’s bottom, though she avoided the spot around where the lash mark was. Nose flaring slightly at the scent of arousal coming from Emma, she smiled to herself. 

“I gotta get lunch babygirl.” Riley said calmly after landing several swats. “But, pretty sure the pack will wait while I correct our human.” Riley’s hand slid down, cupping the girl’s thigh and pulling her legs apart. “Yes, daddy.” she said again, prompting Emma. 

“F..fuck off.” Emma sobbed out, her face flushing. She attempted to close her legs, but that just earned a few swats to her thighs. Emma cried out, her hands flying back to protect herself, her face flaming as the chattering around them stopped, everything quiet except for the sound of boots entering the kitchen.

“Smells like Kiki ain’t the only one who gets off on spankings,” came a voice from above Emma before the sound of boots faded off, another snicker sounding as the chattering of people started up again.

“FINE! Yes, daddy.” Emma growled out, yipping when she was once again lifted and placed on the chair. She hissed as her reddened flesh hit the cushion. “I doo...don’t get off on that! It’s stupid and mean and gross!”

Riley just smirked, making her way back to the counter and grabbing the trays full of sandwiches and cut up fruit. “Yo, lunch is up!” she bellowed.

Emma glared at the plate that was sat in front of her, her stomach growling loudly, but Jennifer's cruel words kept playing in her head. She kept quiet though, almost instinctively moving to nuzzle against the hand that had brushed against her cheek, only to jerk away and stare back at her plate, though she did reach for the juice that was given to her.

Mia and Riley ate and chattered with their pack, occasionally glancing over at Emma. After a few minutes, Mia leaned sideways. “Eat, baby.”

“I’m not hungry.” Emma muttered, taking another sip of her juice.

“Yeah?” Maria asked, slinging an arm over the back of Emma's chair. “You know we can literally smell when you’re lying, right? We can smell a lot of things. It’s really annoying.” She leaned forward, snagging a chip and popping it into her mouth, her nose wrinkling slightly. “Ugh, store bought chips, Gross.” she muttered, dipping to whisper into Emma's ear. “Yer daddy is just gonna make you, sweetheart, don’t make shit hard on yourself.” Rising, she ambled off, though Riley had already risen, having destroyed three rather large sandwiches herself.

“New rule, baby. Mia had returned, shaking the large bottle that was in her hand. “You eat what’s put in front of you. Or, you eat a liquid meal, fed to you, by one of us.” She took the plate, handing it to one of the teenagers passing by, and pulled Emma up. 

“Fucking ‘scuse me?” Emma jerked, shaking her head. “I’m not..That’s not.. What?” She stared at the bottle, her face red, almost not registering what it was. “ You can’t force me to..to..” She yelped as Mia sank down in one of the over-stuffed couches in the sun room, Riley flinging herself down after them. Emma turned her head away. “I. Don’t. Want. It.”

Mia easily pinned Emma sideways, cradling her head in the crook of her arm while her fingers pushed against Emma’s cheeks, the nipple slipping into her mouth before she turned her attention back to Riley. “Moon’s tomorrow.” she said cheerfully. 

“Yep.” Riley glanced outside, watching the forest. “I think a few of us have already shifted a couple times. Dad’s comin’ to watch Em though.”

Mia chuckled, glancing down at the human in her lap. She had felt Emma struggle for a few seconds, the banana flavored drink leaking out of the corner of the girl’s mouth, but she was settling quickly, and now almost greedily sucking the thick liquid and swallowing. “Yer mom comin’ to run with us?” she asked curiously. “Coz I could totally go for one of her cupcakes, or ten…”

“Yep! She’s excited to meet Emma. After she yelled at me for a good half hour about abducting a human. Then I explained to her about the whole hunter thing. Now she’s all ‘Oh poor thing’ and ‘She must be terrified’ and bla bla bla,” Riley smirked, brushing a hand lightly over Emma's hair, glancing down at her. “Not hungry, huh?” she whispered towards Mia, rolling her eyes. 

“Shh, don’t let her hear you.” Mia chuckled softly, watching the human’s half lidded gaze. Pulling the bottle out, she used the hem of the shirt Emma was wearing to wipe her lips, pressing the glass of water Riley was drinking to Emma’s mouth, almost surprised when the girl obediently took a few drinks before Riley slipped the gag into her mouth. Mia was careful to bundle Em’s hair back so Riley could snap it in place. 

Emma turned her head once the bulb was slipped into her mouth, her brain all warm and fuzzy. Burrowing her face into Mia’s chest, she let out a sigh, letting her body relax. It wasn’t like she had a choice. Besides...it was nice feeling warm and comfortable. She told herself she’d fight later, and felt her eyes closing.


	7. Chapter 7

It was about three in the morning when both Mia and Riley shot up, feeling their human thrashing from somewhere at the foot of their massive bed. The tips of Mia’s fingers turned into furred claws for a brief moment as they rooted around the blankets to find where Emma had rolled off in her sleep. Hearts pounding at the terrified screams coming from the little blonde, they finally located the little hunter. 

“Shh, whoa, chill!” Riley said softly, pulling the bundle of thrashing blankets closer as Mia fought her shift. “Think you scared Mama a bit, princess...” Riley was chuckling, though her own eyes glowed a soft yellow in the dark room. She watched as Emma whimpered, those lids opening, body relaxing once she found she wasn’t actually in danger. Mostly, anyways.

Mia, finally getting her shift under control, her nails sinking back into her fingertips before the dark skin sealed around them, scooted closer, brushing the blonde hair off of Emma's face. “Nightmare, baby?” she asked softly, her lips twitching just a little when Emma, still in her frightened state, reached a hand to clutch at Mia’s t shirt with a soft “Uh huh.” Nodding, Mia leaned down to place a kiss at the corner of the human's mouth. “I’ll get ya some water, yeah? Just cuddle with Daddy for a bit.” She unburrowed out of the blankets, giving her uncovered rump a playful shake at the wolf whistle Riley gave her.

“Sorry...” Emma's heart was still beating hard in her chest as she pressed against Riley’s muscled body. “I..I didn’t mean to...” That was all she got out before the bulb of her pacifier was pressed into her mouth, a disgruntled sound escaping from her throat. Emma puffed a bit of air through her nose, rolling her head back to rest on Riley’s shoulder as the other woman pulled her up against her chest. Emma moved her hand to pull the pacifier out, but Riley cupped her own hand over the blonde's mouth with a soft “ah, ah” noise.

“You know the rules, babygirl.” Riley said with a soft chuckle, smoothing a hand down Emma's throat just as Mia made her way back into the bedroom, clambering up on the bed and settling beside the pair, sparkly light blue sippy cup in one hand and a bag of beef jerky in the other. 

Mia paused a moment, a dopey grin curling her lips as she watched the pair before ripping the bag open with her teeth. “If one of us puts something in your mouth, leave it there.” Mia reminded the little human, though she hooked the pacifier handle with her thumb before offering the cup. She let out an annoyed little gruffing sound when Riley dug further into the bag. “Bitch, don’t eat it all!” Mia jerked the bag back, but settled next to her mate, brushing a hand down Emma's shoulder. “You wanna talk about it, baby?” she asked softly, digging into the bag herself and popping a few strips of dried meat into her mouth.

“Nuh uh.” Emma slipped between them, for once thankful for the spouted cup as she sipped on the water, her nose wrinkling at the slightly sweet taste. She figured there was something added to it to help her sleep. “Cheaters...” she muttered softly, her cheeks heating up as both of the shifters chuckled. She drew up onto her knees, reaching over Mia to put her cup on the side table before nuzzling back down into the pillows. “Hey, guys?” she piped up.

Mia smirked at Riley, brushing her hand lazily up and down Emma's side, though she didn’t answer. Instead the pair talked quietly over her, settling into the bed and pulling the blankets around all of them.

“Mia? Riles?” Emma tried again. Emma knew what they wanted, but she felt stupid calling them by their prefered honorifics. The words made her feel small and almost helpless, which was the shifters’ goal, after all.

“Guys?”

“Bossy furry assholes?”

Still nothing, though Riley moved her finger, sliding a thumb over Emma's bottom lip, pausing a moment. “We gotta get her some lip balm, her lips are chapped as fuck.” 

Finally, after a few more minutes of silence, Emma let out a long suffering sigh. “Daddy? Mama?”

Both Mia and Riley grinned, Mia letting out a soft “what’s up, baby?” while Riley just gave a questioning hmm.

“Can you sing the wolf song?”

The wolf song, or rather the old Russian lullaby, Bayu Bayushki Bayu, was something Riley's parents sang to her growing up, and something she sang to sooth the pups, especially during their first painful shift. Both Mia and Riley soothed their Emma to sleep during her many restless nights, or when she was having a particularly hard day. The blonde came to associate it with quiet and calm, and it was rather fitting for the pair and their little hunter. 

Riley reached over, grabbing one of the bigger stuffed wolves and tucking it under Emma's cheek. “‘Course, princess,” she murmured, propping herself up and guiding the blonde to lay against Mia’s chest. 

Mia settled on her back, pushing the neckline of her top down so Emma's cheek could lay against her skin, pulling Riley closer as Riley started to sing, Mia soon after with the English translation. 

_Bayu-bayushki-bayu_  
Baby, baby, rock-a-bye

 _Ne lozhisya na krayu_  
On the edge you mustn't lie

 _Pridyot serenkiy volchok,_  
Or the little grey wolf will come

 _On ukhvatit za bochok_  
And will nip you on the tum,

 _I utashchit vo lesok_  
Tug you off into the wood

 _Pod rakitovy kustok._  
Underneath the willow-root.

Emma let out a small sniffling sound, burrowing her face into Mia’s skin as Riley curled around them both, her own heartbeat slowly calming both of her girls down as they all faded off to sleep once again.   
****

“Mom n’ dad are gonna be here in like twenty,” Riley called from the bathroom before ambling out. Emma was sprawled across the living room floor while Mia swept the kitchen. None of the shifters could stay still during the day of the full moon, there was a constant itch deep in their bones that made them twitchy with the need to move. 

“So is this when y’all like...sacrifice the hunter to the goddess of the moon?” Emma asked, sitting up and pushing tangled blonde hair out of her face, though she flushed at the chuckle coming from the kitchen, hazel eyes swinging first to Mia, then to Riley, then back again.

“Gonna sacrifice that butt to my hand.” Riley warned, shaking her head. “C’mon, we’re goin to the community area and...I dunno, doing community shit.” 

“Nah, I’m g--” That’s all Emma got out before she was swept to her feet by Riley and herded towards the door.

“I don’t wanna meet your parents, Riley. ‘Hi I’m the hunter your kid kidnapped and is forcing to stay with’... I mean, awkward.” Emma snarked, yelping softly as she was snugged to Mia's side. “Like, seriously, what if they kill me or something?”

Of course, her ranting was ignored as they made their way down the stairs. Emma jumped when she heard a thickly accented woman's voice, letting out a shriek and tucking herself into Mia’s side.

Anya and Vaughn had just come in, Vaughn, as usual, was jumped by several kids, the playful growling coming from the little crowd filling the foyer. Though, despite her size, it was Anya that had the most presence. She a was small, petite woman with long brown hair tied around her head and covered in a bright scarf, a kind smile and steely eyes, next to the oddly calmer nature of her husband, well over six feet with a shock of dark red hair.

“Mia, Riley, come, give me a hug.” Anya demanded, both shifters wrapping their arms around the smaller woman, while Emma just stood there, looking slightly terrified.

“Come, child, I will not bite you...” Anya said gently, her lips quirking into a smile, flanked by Mia and Riley.

“I’m eighteen.” Emma said quickly. “Not...a child.” She flushed at the small “tsk” sound coming from the older woman, resisting the urge to dart away when Anya stepped closer, taking her chin between thumb and forefinger, bright green eyes studying the blonde's face. 

“So,” Anya said finally. “You are the human my daughter and her mate are...protecting?” she asked gently. 

“Uh...yeah.” Emma paused, glancing at the pair before rushing out: “Not by choice though, they don’t have to. I...want to...go...” She swallowed. “Home.” she husked out, even though this had become more of a home than she’d ever had.

Anya laughed even as the pair growled behind them. “Knot her quick and mark her as yours, my girls. Otherwise someone else will.” She tilted Emma's head, that gaze searching for a mark.

“Uh, but...they don’t have...” Emma stuttered, finding this to be the oddest and most awkward conversation she’d ever heard.

“Silly child.” Anya said with a shake of her head, pressing a vanilla scented finger to the human’s nose. “There are more ways than one to knot. Us wolves are a creative sort.”

With that, the woman swept off, following the happy yips and growls of her husband and the pups coming from the other room.

“Well that wasn’t awkward at all.” Riley piped up, carding her hands through Emma's hair and chuckling at her shocked face.   
****

The day seemed to crawl for the shifters, but for Emma it seemed to be a blink in time. One moment she was in the kitchen, baking cookies while she listened to Kiera chatter about random things, the other blonde seeming to flit from one topic to the next without a breath. The next moment, it was twilight. Emma could feel the thickness and electricity in the air as the shifters headed outside, stripping clothes off along the way. 

“You’ll want to cover your ears, little one.” Vaughn warned gently. “If this is too frightening for you, we can go inside while they do their thing.” 

“N..no, I’m fine.” she promised.

“They won’t hurt you.” Vaughn promised as the crackling sounds of bones and sinew filled the chilled night air. He wrapped a beefy arm around the girl, the smell of cooking food from the grills the other humans put out filling their noses with good smells. Everyone else just chattered and went about their night, but Emma watched in awe before letting out a shriek as two huge wolves approached them. One had dark brown hair, one had coal black fur

Both Riley and Mia bounded up to their girl, letting out playful growls. Mia chuffed, nipping lightly at Emma's flank before they both darted off to hunt and play.

So...uh, now what?” Emma asked. 

“Now we eat and play like our mates are doing,” Vaughn said with a laugh, leading the human off to the other groups.

Late at night, bundled up in blankets with the household, some chattering, some dozing, Mia and Riley returned, still with thick fur and wet snouts. Emma had already fallen asleep, a soft blanket tucked around her. The pair nosed at her before flopping down on the patio with a gruff sound, curling around each other, as usual, Emma in the center of the pair, safe and warm, at least for the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Bayu Bayushki Bayu](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8f8WYvAo-RA) [Come visit the Rileyverse tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/rileyverse)


End file.
